Flora and Fauna Fall in Love
by Hisforhagrid
Summary: A Classic James & Lily fic. Maurader-Era. Boy meets Girl, Boy loves Girl, Girl hates boy, until she doesn't. Its all drama and friendships and so much misunderstanding! How I think it all went down. A few sub-plots thrown in to add to the confusion. Review if you love me! :D Enjoy, Love H x
1. Chapter 1 - New Year New Beginnings

Flora and Fauna Fall In Love

A/N: First story so please, be gentle.

Disclaimer: The majority of characters in the story belong to J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Series. I mean I wish I invented this world, but I really didn't. Some characters I've made up however most have been adapted from various roles and moments throughout the HP Series.

"The very essence of romance is uncertainty. If I get married, I'll certainly try to forget the fact." - Oscar Wilde

CHAPTER 1: New Year New Beginnings

"LILY EVANS GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT"; came the voice of Lily's mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmmrphh" was Lily's reply as she pulled her pillow over her head. It took her a few moments to realize why her mother was shouting at her.

"Oh Merlin's pants"

Her head snapped up and she leapt from the bed with as much strength as she could muster. She soon realized she'd got up far too quickly as she tripped over her half-packed trunk and with a yell went crashing to the floor.

…

Marie Evans was humming quietly to herself as she flipped the egg's in the frying pan with expert ease. Lily came tumbling into the kitchen at that moment with one sock half on as she hopped on one foot to try and put on the other.

"Mum! You know what today is! Why didn't you wake me?" Lily huffed as she grabbed a slice of toast from the table.

"I haff a bee aff ffhe train staffon aff haff teb" she continued mumbling through the toast in her mouth.

Marie turned to face her. "Yes Lil I was aware of that fact. That's why I woke you at half eight. So you had plenty of time to worry about not waking up on time." She smiled at the look of astonishment on her daughters face before returning to her cooking.

"Well I.. Good job Mum." Lily consented before she took her place at the table. She picked up the Hogwarts letter from its place in the fruit bowl. She took out the gleaming red badge from the envelope and pinned it to her bright green jumper. She looked at the badge and shook her head. Head Girl. Her? She had never doubted Dumbledore's judgment before the badge had arrived with her letter two weeks previously. But now she really believed Dumbledore, brilliant as he was, had finally lost the plot.

Lily continued to mull over the coming year and her new responsibilities as Head Girl as her mother put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"So you still don't know who the Head Boy is Lil?" Her Mum said as she looked over Lily's shoulder at the letter.

"No clue" Lily responded as she tucked into her breakfast. "I suspect it's Remus or even Amos Diggory. They were both Prefects last year."

"Hmm" came her Mum's reply. "Diggory did you say?" She raised her eyebrow at her red headed child. "This wouldn't happen to be the same Diggory you and Hestia spent the summer discussing in great detail down the bottom of the garden?"

Hestia Jones, one of Lily's best friend's from Hogwarts had spent a week staying with the Evans' family in July.

"Mum! That conversation was private!" Lily said crossly as she finished eating. A reddish glow slowly became visible on her cheeks.

Her mother laughed plainly at her daughter's embarrassment as she sipped from her cup of tea.

"Lily Petal, it's no fault of mine if your voices carry up the garden and through the kitchen window as I tend to the dishes."

Lily mumbled something incoherent as a response and rose steadily to leave.

"Well please be ready to leave at half nine, I need to get to the train early to get set up for the Prefects meeting in the Head's compartment." She advised as she left her dishes in the sink.

"Oh, you mean you need to leave early to have a private meeting with the new Head Boy!" Her mother quipped with a laugh as she continued drinking her tea.

Lily groaned and tried to ignore her mother's laughter as she left the room.

Her father was just coming out of the living room as Lily was about to trek up the stairs to her room. He shook his head at his wife's antics having obviously heard the last of the conversation.

He smiled good-natured at his youngest daughter. "She's only teasing Lil." He said as Lily turned around to hug him.

"Off to work Dad?" Lily asked of her father as she looked up into his tired face.

"'fraid so Petal. Sorry I won't be here to see you off." He hugged Lily tightly, "Have a good term my love, and be safe." He smiled at her, his eyes showing the tiniest bit of sadness.

Lily squeezed his hand tightly. "Off course I will Dad. And anyway I'll be home at Christmas so I'll see you soon." She held back tears as her dad smiled at her wistfully.

"Course you will Petal." Her dad said as he made his way to the front door.

Lily stood and watched her dad leave with a heavy feeling in her heart. She didn't know why but she found it harder every year to leave her parents behind. They knew so little of her life now, and she wondered what it would be like after this year, when she would surely pursue a career in the magical world, how much she would be able to include her parents in her life then.

Lily thought over the long summer she had spent at her old home. Although she had become an adult in the magical world in May she never used magic the whole summer she was home. It felt foreign when she was in the muggle world, and somehow using magic just wouldn't help her feel more comfortable.

And then there was always the elephant in the room when it came to using magic in her parent's house, the rather horse-faced elephant, namely her older sister Petunia.

Petunia had never approved of Lily's magical ability however her dislike had only increased with time. After Lily found out about Petunias letter to Dumbledore in the summer of first year, she assumed Petunia was jealous of the fact that Lily could do something she could not. However as time progressed she began to think that Petunia despised magic because it was strange and unusual and all Petunia ever wanted was to be normal and accepted by her peers as such. The fact that her sister was so strange made her hate her and everything she stood for. And so began Petunias' reference to her sister as a "Freak" And so ended their one close friendship.

Lily slowly climbed the stairs to her room, pausing at the bathroom to collect her various toiletries. As she exited the bathroom she came face to face with Petunia on the landing.

Petunia looked like a deer caught in headlights. She looked anywhere but at Lily and opened and closed her mouth several time like a blubbing fish.

Lily pushed past her and started down the hall to her room. If Petunia didn't want to talk to her, she wouldn't talk to Petunia.

"Are you going then?" Petunia's sharp, shrill voice cut through the silence.

Lily turned around to face Petunia hands laden down with her various bottles. "To school you mean?" She responded.

"Yeah, to.. to..that place.." Petunia said with a scowl.

"Yes Tuney, I'm going back to school." Lily continued to her bedroom, pausing at the door. "See you at Christmas." slamming the door behind her.

….

An hour later Lily tore down the stairs dragging her half open trunk behind her.

"Mum are you ready to go?" She roared through the kitchen. Her trunk came to a halt with a sharp thud at the front door.

She heard a honk of the car out the front of the house. Lily opened the front door to see her Mum waving from the car. "Well she could have told me" She mumbled as she stumbled through the doorway pulling her trunk behind her. She heaved the trunk into the car just as her mum got out to help.

"Did you remember-?

Lily cut her mother off "Yes of course Mum I have everything" she said impatiently.

"Well then where's Pluma?" Lily's Mum said triumphantly.

"Oh no" Lily replied as she took off back up the steps to the house. She hopped up the stairs as fast as she could and barreled into her room. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" She pleaded to her pet owl Pluma who sat diligently on top of her wardrobe. "I would never leave without you" Lily smiled as she raised her arm for the owl to climb onto. Pluma hooted at her in an annoyed fashion before hopping down of her perch and swooping onto Lily's arm.

…

"Alright then well be good and you know, learn lots sweetheart." Lily's Mum said before Lily left for Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed at her Mum's advice "Wise words Mum, wise words." She waved and ran through the barrier.

…..

A/N: So that's chapter 1! Hope you liked it!

I'm already working on chapter 2 so sit tight it will be up soon. What do you think of Lily's character? I think her being disorganized and yet really intelligent adds to her likability. Thoughts? :D

Love H


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Hatred Dies Hard

Flora and Fauna Fall In Love

Chapter 2: Old Hatred Dies Hard

A/N: I've got some free time so I'm going to continue with the story straight away J

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, much to my chagrin. I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

Chapter 2: Old Hatred Dies Hard

Lily looked around her at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. This was her life. This was home. She took a deep breath and stepped towards the train.

The Hogwarts Express stood proudly in the Platform, gleaming as brilliantly silver and red as it had the very first time Lily had stepped through the barrier.

With a thumping heart Lily remembered who had accompanied her onto the platform that day. Sev had been so excited about going to Hogwarts. He loved spending all his time telling Lily all about the magical world. Lily had loved Sev and she believed everything he told her because he was the only one who knew anything about this extraordinary world. He was the only one who was on this amazing journey with her. And initially, Severus Snape was the only one who believed she was a witch.

Lily shook her head to clear away those thoughts. That was all in the past. She was not the same big green eyed child she once was. She was no longer so naive to believe that Severus would always be her friend. That he would always be on her side and would always be there to explain something when she didn't understand. That was all over. Severus destroyed their once wholesome and innocent friendship when he called her that word in fifth year.

It wasn't as if she had never been called it before. Most of Sev's Slytherin cronies threw the word "Mudblood" around like it was nothing. But when he did, when he disgraced the sacred bond they had shared, the friendship she had valued so highly, and called her that ghastly word, she could never forgive him. She wouldn't.

She couldn't believe it was two years ago now since she had called Severus a friend. He had called her a Mudblood in front of half the school after the summer exams and she had never forgiven him for it. All things considered really she didn't miss him all that much. Granted he had introduced her to the world she now called home. But he changed. She wasn't sure when, and she wasn't sure why, but he had changed, maybe even more than she had.

She had always known of Severus' liking of the dark arts. He was always so fascinated by it, even when it frightened Lily so terribly. She should have known it would one day take over his life, and he would succumb to the pressure that those Slytherin bullies had him under. Sev had gone to the dark side, and there was no trace of the innocent boy in the oversized, dirty smock she had met in the park all those years before.

Lily shook her head to clear away those thoughts. She couldn't dwell on Severus. She was certain he had stopped thinking about her a long time ago so she had to move on too.

Lily pulled her trunk behind her as her wandered around the platform. There were very few students on the platform as she was still quite early. She smiled down at a small first year that looked exceptionally lost. He was short with sandy colored hair and vivid blue eyes. The poor boy looked on the verge of tears. Lily took pity on him.

"Are you alright? Can I help you at all?" she smiled at him kindly.

He looked at her hopefully "Well I don't exactly know where I'm supposed to go. My Mum had to rush off and I don't exactly know anyone else."

Lily nodded "That's alright; I was much worse my first day. I actually very nearly threw up on Professor McGonagall!"

The boy looked confused "Who's that?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" Lily laughed. "So what's your name then? I'm Lily by the way."

"Edward Stebbins" he shook her hand "but everyone calls me Ted"

"Well Ted it's very nice to meet you" Lily smiled "Alright so if you want I can help you with your trunk onto the train. Just find a compartment, hopefully with some other first years in it and you should be fine."

Lily helped the small boy with his trunk onto the train and waved as he totted down the hallway with it trundling behind him. "Remember Ted. Don't get sick on McGonagall!"

Ted waved as he stopped at a compartment and opened the door. Lily smiled to herself and hoped that Ted would soon make some friends.

Lily walked back up to where she had left her trunk to find the tall, lean, muscular build of Sirius Black leaning against her trunk.

"You know Lily Flower; if you keep leaving your belongings carelessly thrown around in public some lesser being than myself might just take advantage and start riffling through your unmentionables..." Sirius said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Lily rolled her eyes "Trust you to find a person's trunk and immediately begin to think about their "unmentionables" Sirius!" She laughed and swatted him away from her trunk.

"I was only thinking of you my darling petal! Purely dignified thoughts I can assure!" Sirius replied laughing at his own hilarity, pushing some of his sleek black locks from his handsome features as he did so.

Although Lily could never think of Sirius in that light, as they were such good friends and also because she knew only too well of the harsh way in which Sirius treated most women, she could not help but admire his graceful, effortless handsomeness and the elegant way in which he held himself.

Lily had all the grace and elegance of a potato and standing next to Sirius only enhanced that obvious trait.

Sirius' ability to charm women teamed with his good looks made him one of the most desirable males in Hogwarts. Indeed he took advantage of that fact and left more than a few broken hearts in his wake wherever he went.

However Lily suspected this fact only made him more desirable. The majority of the female population wanted to be with him because they wanted to be the girl that "changed" him, and "tamed" the infamous Sirius Black.

"Whatever thoughts you're having darling Sirius, please don't ever share them with me." Lily grimaced at the thought of Sirius' rather vivid imagination and struggled to move her trunk onto the train.

"Allow me my fair maiden!" Sirius shouted, making a big show of assisting Lily with her trunk.

"Sirius will you shut up," Lily rapped him over the head with her list of Prefects, "People are staring!"

Sirius chuckled, but stopped shouting none the less and shoved Lily's trunk onto the train with ease.

"Never fear Petal! I will always be here to help and serve!"

Lily shook her head at his obscene madness and stepped onto the train. "Could you tell Remus to meet me in the heads compartment please? I presume he made Head Boy?" Lily looked down at Sirius questioningly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her "you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You don't know who the Head Boy is, do you?" Sirius paused and a moment later began howling with laughter.

Lily frowned "Well I take it it's not Remus then?"

Sirius shook his head, unable to speak, tears coming to his eyes in his fit of laughter.

"But you.. he's.. he's.. oh no this is just too much." Sirius began wheezing and panting, doubling over. "You don't.. you don't.. oh no.. no I can't be the one to tell you.. no you have to see for yourself.. I can't..

Sirius looked up at Lily again before bursting into another bout of boisterous laughter. He then turned on his heels, and made his way back up the platform, his laughter echoing off the walls as he went.

Lily stood dumbfound staring after him. Still unsure of what just happened Lily turned around and began to make her way towards the top of the train to where the Head's compartment resided.

….

Sirius stumbled into the compartment where Remus and Peter were playing a rather intense game of exploding snap, still chuckling to himself.

Remus looked up at him upon his entrance "What are you laughing at Pads?"

Sirius took a moment to compose himself before he lazily threw himself down beside Peter.

"Well it would appear, dearest Moony, that Lilykin's is still blissfully unaware as to whom she will be spending the year as co – head's!" Sirius started laughing again as realization dawned on Remus.

"Wait, you mean-?"

"Yes Sir, a dear head of ours is about to become beheaded." Sirius replied with an all too serious (sorry no pun intended) facial expression.

"Oh Merlin.." Remus sighed "She'll kill him."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

At that moment Peter let out a "Whoop!" of victory as he won the game of exploding snap. There was a BOOM as the three inhabitants of the compartment were coated in a cloud of dust and sticky blue ink as the deck of cards combusted.

The three boys burst into rapturous laughter as they envisioned Lily's explosive reaction to the new Head Boy.

…..

"Stupid Sirius" Lily grumbled to herself as she pulled her trunk up the train. "Bloody loon.. Mad as a hatter.. Never did like him.. Always laughing.. He could have just said.. No point hiding.. It's probably Amos.."

At the mention of Amos Lily's cheeks began to heat up. Amos was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and the love of Lily's life. Amos had chestnut brown hair and deep, soulful blue eyes. He was dynamic and intelligent, gentle and kind and as far as Lily knew, all he thought of her was as the awkward and gawky looking Griffindor Prefect. But a girl can dream. And dream of Amos she did.

Lily continued to day dream about her love as she neared the compartment doors. So engrossed was she in her fairytale life with Amos, that as she closed the door of the spacious compartment behind her, she failed to realize that there was someone else already waiting nervously in the compartment for her arrival.

Lily threw her trunk to one side with her empty owl cage. She had already let Pluma out to fly alongside the train as she like to do.

She sat down in the cushy seating behind her. This compartment was huge. She had been in the Prefects compartment many times, having acquired the position as prefect in 5th year, yet she had never been in the conjoining heads compartment, as of course, it was reserved for use of the heads and their guests only.

She looked around at the spacious room. It was bigger than her bedroom at home and she figured some magical alterations had to have been involved as the room was far too big for the size of the train also.

She was only made aware of the presence of another when a slight cough was heard coming from somewhere to her left.

Lily's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes as she recognized her accomplice.

Standing beside a table assorted with various treats and snacks was one of Lily's least favourite things about Hogwarts and indeed the magical world.

"POTTER?" She screeched as she leapt to her feet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

James Potter, Griffindor Quidditch Captain, and also regarded as one of the most attractive boys at Hogwarts (by every girl other than Lily that is) actually winched at the sound of Lily's outcry.

She stood, hands on hips sizing him up. She wondered how much trouble she would get in if she stunned him and shoved his rigid body of the train..

"Now Lily, I know you're probably angry. And I know you probably think this is some kind of trick or prank.." James pleaded with her, wringing his hands and looking into her eyes, his deep hazel eyes flashing in what looked like fear.

"It's Evans to you Potter." was her curt reply. She placed her hand over the pocket of her jeans contemplating drawing her wand.

James quickly brushed his hands through his unruly mop of black hair. An action which annoyed Lily no end and one she always thought made him look pompous and arrogant. Both traits she was certain he had in abundance.

"Evans believe me I'm just as confused as you are.. I don't know why I was-

"Then why are you in here? You shouldn't.." Lily broke off. She had just noticed something on Potter's school robes. A shinning red badge, not unlike the one which was pinned to her jumper shone from James' robes.

"But where did you.. You didn't.. Why are you.. They didn't.. Dumbledore never.." She stammered.

It took her a moment but then she finally realized why Sirius had been so amused by the fact that she didn't know who the Head Boy was…

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!" Lily started shrieking again "NOT YOU! PLEASE MERLIN NOT YOU!" she began looking around wildly expecting Sirius to jump out and say "Gotcha!" and then her precious Amos would come out and apologize and explain how they tied him up and forced him to let them into the compartment.

No such luck.

…..

After Lily calmed down she sat down again and eyed James suspiciously. He had to show her his Hogwarts letter in order for her to stop screaming and even at that she still was wary of the whole thing being a setup..

James sat opposite her on the far side of the compartment. He eyed her warily. "Merlin Evans, you sure have some set of lungs on you." He meant the comment in all seriousness and yet Lily began to laugh.

"Well I'm sorry but.. You Potter? Out of all the deserving boys in the year.. They pick you?" She chuckled madly to herself and lay back into the comfortable seat.

"I'm more surprised than anyone, I promise you that" James said while he began fiddling around with his Head Boy Badge.

"Hmmphh" Lily grumbled.

"Soo.." James began as a conversation starter.

"So what?" Lily demanded, it just dawned on her that she wouldn't be able spend as much time with Amos as she had planned.. It had put her in a bit of a bad mood.

"So shouldn't we begin preparing for the prefects meeting?" James said timidly.

"Well I'll be damned. Who are you and what have you done with the bane of my existence James Potter?" Lily sat up on her elbows and peered curiously over at this strange new being.

"Maybe Lily, I'm just not the person you thought I was" James shrugged it off.

"Hmm doubtful. But we'll see. The day is still young." Lily eyed him suspiciously again.

It was going to be a long year.

…..

A/N: so there's chapter 2! That didn't take as long as I thought actually.. I love writing Lily and James. ! What do you think of Sirius' character? I rather like him.. Always up for some mischief..

Anyway I hope you liked it!

It will probably be a day or two before I update again but I'll be as fast as I can.

Please review! I'd love some feedback!

Love H


	3. Chapter 3- Fool Me Once Shame On You

I know I know you all hate me. I really am sorry I didn't upload this sooner.. I have many excuses but still I don't want to bore you further.. So without further adieu.. ONWARD

Flora and Fauna Fall In Love

Chapter 3 - Fool Me Once Shame on You

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Enough Said.

…

The Prefects all trooped into the large compartment, all eager to start the new term. Lily could hear Shelley Mclaggan the 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect recounting a rather heated argument that she had just witnessed between Hestia Jones and Sirius Black to a rather uninterested Fintan Finnegan.

The gossip mongers of the school were already turning the wheel of the Hogwarts rumour mill.

That was Shelley all over. Even a whiff of a story and she was all over it like a doxy on Neville Longbottom.

Lily waited several moments for all the Prefects to settle before she cleared her throat and called for attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts everyone." She smiled at all of them as whoops and cheers filled the compartment.

"Some of you are returning to your role as Prefect and some of you are new to the position. On behalf of both myself and the.." Lily glanced at James, as if to prove to herself once more that he was in fact Head Boy, "Head Boy, we would like to congratulate you all on that achievement."

The Prefects began whistling and cheering once more. Meanwhile Lily began rummaging around her bag in search of the list of rules she was required to read out to the Prefects.

"And.. um.. yeah.. I.. well I just.." Lily started to say as she continued to root through her bag.

"What's the matter Evans?" James whispered, giving her a questioning look.

"The ruddy parchment with the rules on it!" She whispered fiercely, "I know I had it right here! Oh Bloody hell!"

James quirked an eyebrow at Lily's use of curse words.

"Why Evans, Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He looked at her with surprise and also a hint of amusement showing in his eyes.

"Oh sod off why don't you! This isn't funny Potter!" she scolded, "What are we supposed to do without that parchment? It had all my notes for the meeting on it!"

James thought for a moment. "Alright well the important thing is not to panic." He gave her a look that clearly said she was panicking and needed to pack it in.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Easy for you to say, Mr 'I'll just let Lily do all the hard work' while I just stand here and look pretty."

James smothered a laugh with his palm and then tried to pass it off as a coughing fit.

"Stand here and look pretty?" He chuckled, "Oh Evans, you kill me you really do."

He wiped away a pretend tear as she gave him another deathly glare.

"Listen here you.. you.. Quidditch mad, loon! If I have to—

"Excuse me Lil?" came the meek voice of Remus.

Lily and James both turned to face him, both just realizing they had just forgotten the twenty or so students who were sitting watching the whole argument.

"Yeah Rem?" She nodded her head at Remus, urging him to continue.

"Well it's just, you know.. the meeting?" He answered sending her an apologetic look.

Lily was about to respond when James piped up, "Alright you lot so with the title Prefect comes a lot of responsibilities, which of course I'm sure you are all aware."

The Prefects all focused on his voice and nodded their heads collectively.

"Good." He looked at Lily who was staring at him dumbfounded, before continuing, "So as usual there are many rules that as prefects you are supposed to enforce upon the other students, as well as abiding by these rules yourselves of course, ridiculous as some of them may be." He gave off a chuckle which was echoed by many of the other prefects.

….

The meeting continued in much the same format. Lily, after her original hick up with the rules, explained to the prefects about rounds and such, while James filled in the gaps whenever it was needed.

Lily provided the strict and orderly instructions, while James added a bit of humour which lightened the mood of the whole ordeal.

Eventually they finished with telling the prefects about the meeting that would be held in about a week to sort out the rounds schedule.

The prefects left the compartment in rather high spirits as the meeting ended without any more mishaps.

James and Lily were left in the compartment, both exhausted from everything that had just happened.

"Well that wasn't so bad." James said cheerily as he cleared up some of the parchment the prefects had left behind.

Lily glared at him behind his back, wishing upon wishing that by doing just that he would turn to stone.

"Whatever Potter," Lily said as she picked up her bag from the floor and made her way to the door, "Don't forget the parchment with the prefect's preferences for rounds."

James stared at her as she quickly exited the compartment and slid the door shut with a loud bang.

He shook his head at her, "That girl will be the death of me."

….

Lily struggled to find her friends among the many chattering students along the packed train. She was in the last carriage when she finally stumbled upon a compartment full of 7th year Gryffindor's.

Three of the notorious marauders were currently residing in the compartment with Lily's friends, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon.

Hestia was achingly beautiful, she had raven coloured hair that tumbled down her back elegantly in loose curls. She was blessed with tanned skin and deep brown eyes which were framed by thick lashes on her pointed face. She was desired by many boys in Hogwarts, with her curvaceous hips and alluring looks, however Hestia was mostly connected with Sirius Black.

The two had a never ending relationship which consummated mostly of arguments, and they broke up more times than you could count. Yet the two seemed to be drawn to each other with similar boisterous personalities, and always ended up back together again.

Marlene on the other hand had relatively pale skin, and beautiful straight blonde locks which she mostly held back in a loose ponytail. A few wayward strands helped frame her face. She had magnifying sky blue eyes, which always showed her emotions clearly. Marlene was the sporting type, and had the athletic body to prove it. She also played chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team alongside James and Sirius.

Lily stepped into the compartment and immediately threw herself down unceremoniously beside Sirius.

She exhaled deeply and began massaging her temples lightly.

"Rough meeting poppet?" Sirius asked, "you and ol' Prongsie still at odds?"

Marlene and Remus tried to stifle a laugh as Peter began snorting into his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. Hestia huffed indignantly and turned away from her peers to stare moodily out the window at the passing countryside.

Lily, noticing this, gave Marlene a quick look. Marlene in response gave a shake of her head and subtly glanced towards Sirius.

Lily sighed. Those two would never be able to get on. There was always some reason why one was mad at the other.

It was rather like Lily and James. Only Lily hated James with a passion and James had been enamoured by Lily since he was thirteen years old. A love/hate relationship if you will. But mostly hate.

Sensing the tension between Sirius and Hestia, Marlene decided to break the silence, "So Sirius, how many players will James have to replace for the season? I know Spinnet and Mayers left last year?"

Sirius nodded at Marlene. "Yeah those two left. So a new beater and a chaser, oh and a new seeker."

Marlene gave him a questioning look, "A new seeker? But we had Jennings? He's only a 5th year?"

Sirius nodded again "Yeah I know, but he sent James an owl over the summer. His dad pulled him out of Hogwarts. Said he wanted him to do his owl's in Durmstrang with his brothers apparently."

Marlene groaned, "James can't be happy about that. He was training him up all last year, kept saying that Jennings had such potential."

"I know" came Sirius reply, "he's going to be a hard one to replace. Best not mention it to Prongs for the moment though. He's still a bit sore about it."

"Sure, I won't say it." Marlene promised just as the compartment door slid open and James stepped inside.

"You won't say what Marley?" James gave her a puzzled look as he sat down beside Peter.

"I won't.. em.. I won't.. say to my Mum how much her feet smell." Marlene stuttered. Not the world's most convincing liar.

"Oh right?" James raised his eyebrows at her. Obviously he knew she was lying.

"Enough talk of smelly feet and bunions." Sirius waved his arms about wildly, "James, we have some business to attend to, do we not?" He gave James a pointed look.

"We do?" James looked puzzled for a moment, "Ohhh.." realisation struck, "Yes that's right, we do."

James hopped back up of his seat as Remus sighed, marked the page of the book he was reading and stood also.

Sirius pounced for the door realised Peter was still sitting with a confused expression on his face, pulled him up and pulled him out the door behind him. "Come on Pete you dope."

"Lady's we bid you farewell!" Came Sirius' voice from somewhere down the hall.

Lily looked at Remus suspiciously as he made his way to the door after James. "What are you all up to Rem?"

Remus began to reply when James cut in, "Nothing that concerns you Lil!" And he pushed Remus towards the door.

Remus gave Lily an apologetic look but left the compartment regardless.

"I told you Potter its Evans!" Lily shouted after them.

All they heard was James' deep, throaty laughter in response.

"Idiots, each and every one of them" Lily said shaking her head at their antics.

Marlene laughed in reply, "I don't even want to know what they're doing. Merlin knows what they have planned for the year to come."

The Marauder's pranks were legendary amongst the Hogwarts students. Last year they attached Mrs. Norris Filch's cat, to a broomstick, and bewitched it to fly above everyone's head in the Great Hall at supper. Filch went ballistic. He threatened to have whoever was responsible skinned. All round hilarity really.

"Well whatever it is, I'm certainly not looking forward to having to fix it." Lily replied, a hint of a smile on her face. Even she had to admit the Marauders pranks, if not childish and immature, were entertaining to say the least.

"Well they can ruddy well set Sirius aflame for all I care." Hestia voiced her opinion for the first time since Lily arrived.

Lily moved closer to Hestia on the seat. "Hest what's the matter? What'd he do?"

….

A/N: And there we are! Not the longest chapter I'll allow, but still. Something to keep you going at least..

'til next time my loves!

H

x


	4. Chapter 4 - Torn From Disaster

A/N: Okay well,when I was writing this chapter, my spelling checker thing stopped working, and I am myself a horrific speller. So appologies for any spelling/ gramatical errors in this. I'm working on fixing the problem.. I'll get there.. Eventually.

Flora and Fauna Fall In Love

Chapter 4 - Torn From Disaster

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. If I was I would probably spend my days trying to develop a real flying broomstick, and bathing in money.

…

"Well Shelley came over and said she had hooked up with him over the summer." Hestia paused, looking at Lily for her reaction.

Lily gasped, "But Hest.. Sirius isn't.. I.." She spluttered, torn between standing up for one friend and protecting the other.

"I know she was probably just trying to get a rise. And I mean please, if he was going to cheat on me he might as well have went for someone with a chin." Hestia spat.

"Whatever. I'm over it." Hesita stated indignantly and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

Anyone who didn't know her would have assumed by her reaction that she was telling the truth.

However, Lily and Marlene knew better. Hestia was crazy about Sirius. To the point of borderline insanity. She would never admit it though. She was, like Sirius, much to proud.

Lily huffed, she wasn't ready to drop the subject, but trying to get Hestia to be honest about her feelings would have been like trying to get Professor Slughorn on a diet.

"Where's Mary and Alice off at then?" Hestia asked, a slight quiver in her voice. Through her attempt at changing the subject she avoided both of her friends eyes and shifted closer to the compartment window.

Marlene answered, "Well McDonald is probably with Reg. I saw her run at him on the platform. And Alice is with Frank, Sirius was directing first years away from the compartment they were in saying; "Avert your eyes children. Don't let them take away your innocence." Lily snorted at that, "So I presume they are still preoccupied."

Hestia rolled her eyes, "huh. Couples."

Marlene and Lily looked at each other quickly. Lily looked away again before she could burst out laughing.

….

Lily and Marlene both took it in turns to get Hestia to forget about the drama with Sirius with little success. Hestia remained facing the window for the majority of the journey, her shoulders hunched and a crease between her brown which was the tell-tale sign she was deep in thought.

Once they neared Hogsmeade Lily quickly changed out of her muggle clothes, bid her friends fairwell and made her way to the platform.

Lily scanned the crowd of chattering students to find the enormous bulk that was Hagrid. She moved over towards the spot where she could clearly hear the half-giant over the din roaring, "First years o'er here! First years o'er here!"

Lily smiled. She had developed a friendship with the gameskeeper over the years, and had a special fondness for him.

"Hello Hagrid!" Lily beamed up at him.

"Lily! You're 'ere!" Hagrid clapped her on the back in a half hug. He looked at something over her head that she couldn't see and nodded his head. "Righ' well, we best head off!"

Lily began directing the entirely lost first years towards the boats. She usually took the carrages to the castle with her friends, but this year she was asigned to help Hagrid, head girl duties.

Lily spotted a familar face amongst the group. "Hey Ted!" she smiled at the young boy she had met earlier.

He looked up at her and beamed. The group of boys he had been walking with stared at him in amazement before calling him into their boat.

Lily smiled and was just about to step into a boat on her own when she felt someone behind her. She took a step onto the little dingy and nearly lost her balance.

A pair of strong, muscly arms enveloped her small frame and lifted her from her feet. She swung her head back to see her saviour when her head collided with something equally as solid and a resounding crack rippled over the water.

"Offt! Christ Evans! There are other ways of thanking people!" Came the muffled reply of James Potter as he gently lowered Lily into the boat.

"I.." Lily responded feebly. She had caught a whiff of his sent when he had lifted her. He smelt like soap and leaves and chocolate. The combination made Lily dizzy.

James lept into the boat beside her. Only then did she lift out of her daize. "What are you doing? Get out of my boat!" She yelled at him, whacking his arm as she did so.

"Enough with the physical abuse!" James replied, ducking away from her thrashing limbs.

"And I would gladly leave you to fend for yourself, only this happens to be the only boat left. In case you hadn't noticed."

Lily glanced around her to see he was right. All the other boats with the first years and Hagrid had moved out onto the lake, theire shadows glimmering in the water.

Just as she had opened her mouth to resort she was thrown foward with a thump as the boat lurched into motion.

"Umfhtgh" Lily mumbled as she went falling into James. He caught her steadily and placed her carefully back onto the seat behind her.

"Now Evans, I know I'm not you're idea of a passible companion, but seriously, no more attempts to knock me into the water please." James quirked his eyebrow at her, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"Oh don't tempt me you idiot!" She swatted him again, a ghost of a smile on her lips too.

…..

"And as always I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest remains forbidden, and any attempts to enter so wouldn't be wise for your personal health." Dumbledore finished, looking over his half-moon specticals directly at the 7th year boys in Gryffindor. Sirius let out a bark of laughter which was quickly stopped by James sending a well-aimed kick at him under the table.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together to regain the halls attention. "And finally I would like to introduce to you all this year's head students. Both in Gryffindor, Mr James Potter and Ms Lily Evans!" Dumbledore began clapping from the front of the hall and gestured to the pair whom were seated down the table from one-another.

James stood up and gave a wave to the other students. Many girls sighs could be head echoing throughout the hall.

Marlene forced Lily into a standing possition by pushing her of the bench. Lily rose to her feet unsteadily and gave the congregation a slight wave also.

The hall erupted in cheers and whoops from mainly the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin table remained mostly subdued, with only a smatter of students acknowledging the head students at all.

McGonagall then rose to her feet, her face beaming with pride and announced the prefects and head students to approach the front, to collect timetables for their houses.

Lily made sure to walk as far away from James as possible towards the teachers and yet as they neared Professor McGonagall, Lily was sure she felt his hand brush hers.

…

"Evans, Potter," McGonagall acknowledged them both with a curt nod. "Congratulations. Now I'm sure you both will take your new roles seriously?" She aimed this question directly at James, her eyebrows raised.

James nodded and Lily rolled her eyes. As if he could last a year sticking to the rules. She gave him a week, tops.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested you both in his office after the feast." McGonagall continued, "After you have distributed the timetables to your classmates, you may go."

"Yes Professor." They said in unison.

…

A/N; and so thats it! Another one down! I felt like I had to give you another one after it took me so long to upload last time..

REVIEW PLEASE! even if its to tell me how much you hate it.

well maybe not that much.. but you know what I mean..

Love

H

x


	5. Chapter 5 - Into the Mix

A/N: Continuity is brilliant isn't it?

Disclaimer: Still not J.K Rowling. Shocker.

Flora and Fauna Fall in Love

Chapter 5: Into the Mix

As Lily struggled under the weight of carrying all the rolls of parchment to Gryffindor table, James walked by her, giving her a questioning look as he did so.

She stared at him for a few moments before noticing the rolls of parchment following behind him steadily in the air.

Lily swore under her breath before performing a spell herself to relinquish the weight of the timetables.

"Lily!" came the sharp shrill voice of Mary McDonald, who had just arrived at the table.

"Offt" was Lily's reply as Mary barrelled into her.

Mary was a pretty little thing with short curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was the gossip of the group, and was always the one to know if something was going on.

However, she was also a kind hearted soul, fiercely loyal to her friends, and could always be relied upon to stand up for them.

"I have so much to tell you Lil! My goodness I cannot believe I haven't seen you all summer! You hair is so long! how does it grow so fast? Oh Lil I almost forgot!" Mary paused and rummaged in her bag for something.

She produced a small silver bracelet, with an unusual aztec type design, and a small charm on the front.

She handed it to Lily, "I got it in Egypt! Oh Lil it was so much fun! You would have loved it!"

Lily smiled at her, "Thanks so much Mary! It's so good to see you!"

The two girls shared a brief hug before James, who had been behind Lily, cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, I have the timetables", Lily began, and with a flick of her wand, a roll of parchment appeared before each of her friends.

Marlene gave a snort as she read hers aloud. "Divination studies? I ruddy well didn't put that down again!" She turned on her heels and marched up the aisle to Professor McGonagall.

Alice who had just arrived, accompanied by a red faced Frank Longbottom took Marlene's vacated seat. "Did you see? Potions with the Slytherin's again."

There was an audible groan around the group.

Alice had mousy coloured hair and kind brown eyes. She was probably the quietest out of the group and was, like Lily, extremely intelligent.

Her and Frank had been together for years, and everyone knew that they would one day marry. They had this connection that most of the other girls in Hogwarts envied.

James and Sirius were discussing something in hushed whispers before James nodded his head and turned towards Lily.

"Right well, lets get going then Evans." He pushed her towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

Lily hastily called a quick "bye" over her shoulder to her friends before she was shoved further towards the doors.

"Do you mind Potter? I can walk quite fine without your assistance!" She shrieked at him. Shrugging her shoulders away from his hands.

"Yeah sorry, I know." James replied, giving her an impish smile.

Lily grunted at him as they passed through the doors to the entrance hall.

"What's the hurry for anyway? Did Dumbledore even leave the feast yet? I didn't see-

"No hurry, but I'm sure he is waiting!" James cut her off, giving a nervous laugh and glancing behind him.

Lily gave him a suspicious look. "Why do I get the feeling that you're up to something?"

James gave her a strange look and once again tried to push her towards the stairs.

No sooner had Lily's foot touched the first step, a tremendous BOOM echoed off the walls around them.

Lily whirled around, staring at James with wide eyes.

"Potter! What did you do?" She bolted from his grasp and ran back towards the Great Hall, where the sound had came from.

Lily gasped as she entered the hall. The entire hall was silent as everyone stared at the Slytherin house table.

The deserts that had remained on the table after the feast had ended had somehow exploded all over every single Slytherin student.

There were first years covered in apple tarts, staring at one another in disbelief, to seventh years supporting cherry trifle looking around themselves with fiercely angry expressions.

It was then the hall erupted in cheers and whoops of laughter. Mostly coming from the opposite side to the Slytherins, where the Gryffindor table resided.

Lily looked around at James who had re-entered the hall after her. He had a solemn expression of pure seriousness on his face, yet he had an undeniable glint of humour in his eyes.

"You did this you great buffoon! I know you did!" Lily yelled at him, reaching forward to try and hit him.

James however, had Quidditch reflexes to aid him, and ducked away from her just in time.

"Lily it was just a prank! It wasn't even a serious one! Look its fine, McGonagall is sorting it!" James pointed behind her.

McGonagall was indeed, helping the younger students clean the desert residue from their clothes.

The older students, who had already erased the mess had retaken their seats and were content with grumbling to each other and glancing around at the other houses suspiciously.

Lily looked at James sternly. "It doesn't matter if its being sorted, it still was a childish thing to do!"

James gave her a pleading look, "But Lil, it was our last back-to-school prank! We had to do something for it!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine. But you better quit it with all these flipping pranks. You're head boy for Merlin sakes!"

James nodded at her,"Last one, I promise."

Lily gave him a scathing look. Doubtfulness written clearly in her expression.

"Right, well we'd better head up to Dumbledore. Unless you're waiting for McGonagall to figure out you had something to do with this and take that badge back off you?" Lily looked at him indicating the badge attached to his cloak.

"No, I guess not.." He replied, glancing at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh and Potter?" Lily paused just passed the Great Hall doors to look back at him.

James had remained frozen from where she had said "fine" to the marauders prank.

"Uh. Yeah?" He gave her another puzzled look.

"Call me Lil one more time and I promise you, you'll find it very difficult to be able to give McGonagall that badge back."

She turned on her heels and marched up the steps, not pausing to see if he was following her.

James looked up at her retreating figure, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"That's my girl" he murmured, to no-one in particular.

…..

A/N: I know I know.. these past few chapters have been pretty short.. But hey, at least I'm updating more regularly! I promise, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses! Well, provided I come up with ideas to progress the story.. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!

Love always,

H

x


	6. Chapter 6 -Why Aren't You Laughing?

A/N: Just realising how much free time I have.. It's not so much a good thing. (sighs)

heres the next chapter..

Disclaimer: Really being JKR would be great.. I imagine I would love it. But sadly I'm not so.. Credit where credit is due.

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love: Chapter 6 - Why aren't you laughing?**

…..

Lily Evans was thankful for so much in her life. Her parents, for starters, who had always supported their little oddball child no matter what. Her friends, for being as oddball-ish as she was. When she was younger she had of course been thankful that she had a sister. Petunia, no matter her faults in later life, had been Lily's biggest support and best friend for half her life, and although circumstances had changed, Lily was still fond of the childhood memories they had once shared. In thoughts of her childhood she could hardly leave out the other, most prominent figure, Severus. He had been her first magical friend, had introduced her to this world, and had, for many summers been her only reminder that Hogwarts, and all that it entailed, wasn't a figment of her own imagination. And like Petunia, his importance in Lily's life had diminished over time, yet she would never forget Severus, and sadly would never get the chance to thank him for all the sacrifices, unbeknown to her, he had made for the sake of her happiness.

Dumbledore had always been someone Lily had held in highest admiration. However, on this occasion when she found herself in his office, she had never been more ungrateful for Dumbledore and his manic ideals.

"I am not sure if either of you are aware, but as per Hogwarts tradition, the Head students are rewarded your own private common room-"

Now at this Lily had been delighted. Finally she would have a place to study and relax without the cold atmosphere of the library, or the overly-jubilant activities of the Gryffindor common room. She had just been pondering whether or not Pluma would have been moved into this new common room, when she almost missed the end of Dumbledores statement.

"- and sleeping quarters."

She felt James stiffen beside her, from astonishment or excitement or shock she couldn't tell. It took a few moments for it all to sink in.

"I'm sorry Professor? Did you say.. sleep.. sleeping quarters?" Lily stared at the wise old man in disbelief.

"Yes Ms Evans you're quite right, I did." He paused catching their expressions, "As Head students, you will be required to work together on various projects and activities on a near-daily basic. Over time, the headmasters had found it prudent to place the Head students near each other for that reason. Of course you are allowed to have other students in your common room as well, friends and the like. Otherwise I realise it could become quite a lonely year for you both. Although I presume you both would not take advantage of that detail, and of course would only invite others into your quarters for studying and the like?" Dumbledore paused at this, giving James a particularly x-raying look, over his half-moon spectacles.

James nodded dumbly at Dumbledore, unable to speak.

Lily found her voice first, "But Professor.. I.. Potter and I.. well.. we..-" she paused, searching for the right words. She glanced over at James who had taken the pause in her speech as a moment in which to ruffle his hair. This angered Lily, although she had no reason as to why.

With gritted teeth she finished her statement, "-clash. We don't really get on."

Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling with some emotion that was unidentifiable.

"Oh Ms Evans, I am aware, as I'm sure so to is the majority of Hogwarts, of yourself and Mr Potter's, Ah.. Disagreements.. shall we say? However, I feel now is the time for you both to perhaps, move on from the past." He looked at Lily sideways.

"You may not realise it at the moment Ms Evans, but both you and Mr Potter" He nodded in James' general direction, "have changed quite a lot since you arrived here seven years ago. Perhaps now that you are older, and I daresay wiser than you once were, you will be able to see each other in a new light?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling to the point where there might have even been tears in his ancient, knowledgeable eyes.

Lily looked at James. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked almost determined.

Lily gulped. Realising that there was no way out of this she sighed.

"Alright Professor." She smiled at the kind old man, "Where is this common room?"

….

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Lily yelled as she stomped away from the gargoyles at the end of the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"HOW CAN THIS BE ALLOWED?" She bellowed as she began racing up the stairs towards the 7th floor, where, Dumbledore had informed, her new residency awaited.

"THERE SHOULD BE RULES AGAINST THIS. HOOLIGANS TAKING OVER THE SCHOOL!" Lily was so far into her outburst she had completely forgotten the presence of another.

"Li- Evans, I know you aren't happy about this, but Dumbledore is right. The head students have got to work together so often it makes sense that they would give us our own dormitories." James' low, melodic voice would have soothed anyone who was in any kind of a state. Except perhaps, someone who despises him.

"It's not that I'm bothered about!" Lily resorted, glaring at him with obvious dislike.

"I understand the head's have to work together often and all the rest of it. I just don't see why YOU" she poked a small finger into his chest purposefully, "have to be the bloody head boy!"

Lily trudged up the last steps puffing and panting. Mainly because using the full power of her voice to roar at someone took a lot of energy, but also because she wasn't such a fan of stairs.

James followed her at a distance, a hurt expression on his face, of course Lily was oblivious, still enamored in her rant of "raving loons, boisterous idiots, and manic pranking."

Lily paused, just a little away from the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor common room at a picture of a young girl sitting in a plush armchair watching her with a rather humoured expression on her face.

She smiled as Lily approached, watching the unlikely pair with interest. "Oh Good," The girl drawled, "Finally a pair with a bit of spirit. The two last year were far too chummy. Incredibly boring."

Lily gave the girl a withering look, "Well I'm so glad you find my discomfort amusing. Honeysuckle."

At the password, the picture frame swung forward to reveal a portal hole, not unlike the one at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

James gave the girl in the picture, who looked quite miffed at Lily's unfriendly tone, an apologetic look as he passed. Lily scrambled through the hole and stomped into the room beyond it rapidly.

James took his time to follow, seeing as Lily was still pissed of at the fact that they would be sharing living space. Although he himself was overcome with delight and excitement at the prospects of living with Lily, he tried to hide the emotions from his face.

He was so lost in his thoughts of long nights spent together beside the warm fire he almost ran straight into her.

Lily had stopped just inside the room and was staring at the space around her. After James avoided knocking her over he stepped around her and finally viewed what had encompassed her attention.

They were in a room that seemed very familiar, and had such a warm, welcoming feel to it, James immediately began to feel quite sleepy. Yes, he thought. He would be quite content living here.

The common room was spacious, and was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, although it was a fraction smaller. The interior was plush and comfortable looking, with several cosy looking arm chairs and couches strategically placed beside an enormous fireplace. Either side of the walls were decorated (much to the delight of Lily) with rows and rows of books. Some, Lily noted, were even of the muggle variety, with modern classics and even a few romance novels. [A/N: the urge to put in "Lily saw a book entitled 50 shades of Grey, and made a mental note to see what it was about at another time." was enormous here.. for my own amusement of course. However I realise it wouldn't work as the marauder-era was long, long before E.L James came on the scene. Whoops, I'm getting off the point here..]

There were also two identical sets of study desks facing each other at one side of the room, with matching chairs. The remainder of the room was decorated with an array of lampshades and rugs emblazoning the Gryffindor colours of red and gold.

At the opposite side of the common room to the entrance there was a single stairway with a corridor at the top, with two doors leading off it at opposite ends.

Lily let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. The common room was magnificent. So much so that it took away all her resentful anger towards Dumbledore and James.

James decided to test out one of the couches nearest the fire by throwing himself down onto it, loosening his tie and removing his jumper as he did so.

Lily looked over at him, ready to scold him for damaging the furniture when she noticed him lifting his jumper over his head. His shirt lifted up with his jumper and Lily got a glimpse of the wonders Quidditch had done to James Potters body.

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she noticed how tanned his skin was, how defined the muscles were that were spread across his torso, and how small wisps of dark hair led from his abdomen to the waistline of his school pants…

James pulled his shirt back down and just noticed the expression on Lily's face.

"No need to oggle Evans. I'm not a piece of meat." James grinned at her, amusement and something else shining brightly in his hazel eyes.

Lily spluttered ungracefully. "What? I.. I wasn't.. you just.. but.." She looked at him in disbelief while he chuckled at her discomfort.

She threw her hands up in despair, he wasn't going to believe her anyway. And besides, even if she thought he was immature, and a bullying toe-rag, it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate his perfectly sculpted abs. She was a teenage girl after all. But he didn't need to know what she thought of his body..

Slightly red faced she turned away from him. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked a book at random. She figured she should do something to pass the time, seeing as she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for hours. The many strange events of the day replaying over in her mind.

"I'm going to bed." Lily announced to the room.

James propped his head on his raised arm, and looked over at her. The hint of amusement still on his face, he opened his mouth to say something, but catching her expression, thought better of it and settled with, "Alright, night Evans."

…

Lily trudged up the stairs to her room. Although she hadn't been told, she presumed her door was the one on the left, mainly because of the ornate _L.E _carved into the wood.

Her new room was again, much like the one in Gryffindor Tower, although this room had one four-poster bed, instead of five. Lily collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out from the day.

The room was very nicely decorated, with several pretty pictures of sea shores, and beautiful flowers. Lily noted that, although there were no animate characters in any of the pictures, they all seemed to have a slight magical element to them. Almost as if Lily was watching a silent T.V screen. The waves moved, calming and peaceful, and the flower petals quivered and swayed, as if caught in a gentle breeze.

There was an enormous wardrobe in one corner, and a delicate looking vanity in the other, with various bottles and potions already set out, at Lily's disposal. She would take a look at all the beautifying products in the morning, she was already much too tired to go through all their uses now. Lily rose to go look out the massive window, which was accompanied by a satin red window seat, which Lily knew she would use to sit at to read and write while she looked out at the beautiful grounds.

It was almost dark out on the grounds. The sun casting the last, pinkish glow of the day over the black lake. Lily realised she could see Hagrids Hut from here, and made a mental note to pay him a visit over the week. She could also see right down as far as the Quidditch pitch, although she only had interest in Quidditch as a spectator, and a supporter for her house of course.

Lily sank down into the soft, cushioned window seat and realised there was another door inside her room. Figuring it must be the bathroom she decided to change into her pajamas before washing her face and then going to bed.

She settled for a soft light-blue camisole and her favourite pair of red and gold flannel pants. She tied her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her toothbrush and a few other toiletries to leave in the bathroom.

Lily sighed as she entered the large bathroom. There was an enormous bath, much like the one in the prefects bathroom, with various taps, which Lily knew gave the water all kinds of colours and scents. She longed to try the bath out but she feared if she set foot in it she might become so relaxed she would fall asleep.

She noticed also that there was a shower on the other side of the room, beside a selection of towels, closer to what Lily realised was another door.

She was curious as to what this doorway lead to but first she left all her toiletries down beside the sink and brushed her teeth. She was in the process of spitting when she realised something.

There was two sinks, not one. For a moment Lily was puzzled. Why would one person need two sinks? Who could possibly use-

And then realisation struck. Lily dropped her toothbrush into the sink and wiped at her mouth hastily with the back of her hand.

She ran straight for the other door, nearly wrenching it off its hinges in her haste to open it. Lily had hoped upon hoped that she would be mistake, that perhaps there was just some sort of a hot press on this side of the room.

…..

Her heart plummeted as she opened the door to reveal another bedroom. This one was not unlike her own, only it was decorated with quidditch posters on the walls instead of the sea shore and flowers.

Lily let out a mixture between a groan and a scream and felt like crying on the spot.

Less than a moment later she heard muffled footsteps as James thundered up the stairs at speed. He tore into her room, practically demolishing the doorway in his haste. He looked around wildly, his glasses askew and his hair more messy than ever. It was obvious he had dozed off on the couch downstairs as he still had the rather dopey expression on his face of someone who had recently been roused from sleep.

"Evans what?.. " He scanned the room quickly and realising Lily was not there he ran in through the open door of the bathroom, his wand held aloft. Angry, red sparks emitting from the tip.

"I heard you screaming? What's going on? Are you hurt?" He looked down at Lily who had sank to the floor.

Lily looked wretched, like a childhood pet had just died. Her hair was on top of her head, and her eyes looked puffy from lack of sleep. James realised, with a jolt from his heart, that she was wearing light pajamas. He pushed this information from his mind and focused on the fact that Lily was still on the ground shaking her head back and forth.

"Lily? What's the matter?" James asked her, reaching down his hand to help her up, concern and confusion etched in his expression.

"I.." she replied, still totally shocked, she put her hand up to meet his.

When their hands touched James felt a spark of electricity shoot through his body from his finger all the way to his toes.

Lily felt a similar reaction, which seemed to be what jolted her out of her state of shock.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, slapping away his offered hand as she did so.

James quickly masked the hurt expression on his face with a quizzical one.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"THIS IS THE FUSS!" she yelled, stepping back from him and pointing behind her into what he presumed was his own room.

Something clicked in James' head. Wait. His room? His room led off Lily's bathroom? But then that meant..

"We share a bathroom?" He spluttered. Disbelief and shock evident in his voice.

Lily gave him a cold look, as if she suspected he knew about this all along.

She straightened her shoulders and faced him squarely.

"Obviously I'm not happy about this. But I realise there is little that can be done." James only nodded at her to continue, still totally in shock of this recent development.

"So, to avoid any confusion, and possibly embarrassing scenarios, we shall both use this bathroom as infrequently as possible. Agreed?" She gave him a look that clearly said he had no choice in the matter, regardless of his own opinion.

He nodded, and then added, "Yeah, thats fine. I mean I usually get up pretty early for Quidditch and that so you don't really need to worry about me hogging the bathroom before breakfast."

She nodded in return. "That's fine. I'm no early bird so we shouldn't have very many problems there. Obviously I think there is no need to say it but regardless, I feel it would be prudent," Lily's face began to take on a distinctive red tinge, "if we would both.. erm.. lock the doors.. when we are.. ahem… using the facilities."

James nearly burst out laughing at the awkwardness in her expression. He passed his humour off as a cough and the replied, "I think that would be.. erm.. probably .. prudent or whatever.. yeah."

"Right then" Lily started towards him, James gave her a strange look, unsure of what she was going to do.

"James?" she asked giving him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Uh.. yeah?" he replied, his voice taking on a slightly huskier tone.

"Get out!" Lily shrieked and shoved him, with more force than he could have thought possible, out through his bedroom door.

James stood staring at the spot where the door had slammed shut in his face listening to the definite click of the lock. His face was a mixture of humour and delight and confusion.

It was at that moment that James Potter realised two things.

1. Lily Evans looked bloody fantastic in pajamas.

2. Lily Evans had called him "James" and not "Potter", or "you arrogant toerag", or any other less-than-flattering name, probably in the first time since he had known her.

James flopped down onto his bed, not bothered to change his clothes or even remove his shoes.

Yes, he thought to himself. I'm definitely in for an interesting year. And no sooner had his head hit the pillow, that he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep about red hair and flannel pajamas.

….

A/N: Tada! another one for you! I loved writing this one actually.. Its probably my favourite chapter so far.. Anywhoo..

Please review! I'll love you forever for it!

Til next time my loves!

H

x


	7. Chapter 7 - Whistling and Shampoo

A/N: nothing to add, nothing to take away.

Disclaimer: I'm not J. (cries)

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love - Chapter 7: Whistling and Shampoo**

…

James awoke as he always did, blinking rapidly in confusion and seeing only blurred shapes.

It took him a moment to realise where he was.

He remembered the events of yesterday, and grinned.

James picked up his glasses from the sideboard and hastily made his way over to the bathroom door, the lopsided grin never leaving his face.

He was head boy, Lily was head girl. They were living in their own secluded space, for just the two of them. Sure, Lily had been outraged and annoyed by all of it at first, especially the shared bathroom, but she would get over it in time. James was sure of it. She would eventually realise that he wasn't so bad afterall. She might even learn to like him, might one day, dare he think it, love him?

For James Potter had changed. Dumbledore had been right. He was still a prankster, sure. He was still enamoured by anything and everything to do with Lily, always. He was still exceedingly good at his subjects, without caring a whit for any of them. And he was still fiercely loyal to his friends, his comrades, his brothers; the Marauders, forever.

James sighed as he entered the bathroom. It was early. Almost too early, even for him. Quidditch season had yet to begin, well that and he had yet to pick a new team. He grumbled as he removed his clothes (the same ones from last night) and stepped into the steaming shower.

The whole Quidditch debacle was so tiresome. He and Sirius had put so much stock in that 5th year Jennings. For him to up sticks and move back to Bulgaria was incredibly inconsiderate. Especially since James had spent so much of last year training him up. He would no doubt one day be a fantastic Seeker. Just for another team, and another school.

(A/N; I had debated putting Krum or maybe his father n as the seeker with potential who moved back to Bulgaria, just for kicks, but decided against it when I put more thought into Krum's history, and his connections with Grindelwald.)

James pushed the thoughts of the trying year ahead, in terms of Quidditch at least and focused on the weird smelling shampoo he had just lathered into his hair. What was this smell anyway? It certainly wasn't any shampoo of his. Must be Lily's, He mused.

With a jolt, he thought of Lily. It was strange that something like using her shampoo would feel so normal to him after so much time spent pining after her. There was something about Lily being so close to him, even now as she slept in the next room, that felt normal to him, that just felt right. He knew that Lily was his all, his everything, and that would never change. But it still surprised him at how easily the pieces seemed to fit together. Like them living together. Once he arrived into the common room last night he had felt immediately so relaxed, so relieved.. Like he was.. home. He wondered if this was normal. If other teenage boys felt as surely and as strongly for one girl as he did.

No, he thought solemnly. What he felt for Lily was different. It was special, and unique to him. No-one else was comparable, and no-one else knew what it felt like.

Only something in him told him that one day, one day soon, Lily would feel the same, she would feel the contractions in her chest every time she saw him, like he did for her. One day, it would all make sense. It had to. James felt like it was destined to be like that, they were supposed to be together. Forever.

….

Lily awoke to an annoying ringing sound echoing around her bedroom.

"Whazzat?" she called out, hoping the weird sound would just stop. She was not a morning person. And this didn't feel like the morning anyway. This felt like the middle of the night.

She looked across the room towards the window, when she noticed she had forgotten to draw the curtains. Light beamed in from across the grounds, casting long shadows over the trees of the forest and Hagrid's hut. Lily grumbled and tried to shield her eyes from the light. She moved the pillow at her head so it covered her eyes. This only gave her a few moments of solitude before she realised the insistent ringing had not stopped.

"What the bloody hell is that?" she mussed, more to herself than to Pluma, who was watching Lily from her perch near the window. She stretched her downy brown feathers in the general direction of the bathroom.

Comprehension dawned as Lily realised the ringing was in fact, whistling. And the sound was coming from (as Pluma had quite intelligently pointed out) the bathroom, where Potter was surely taking a shower.

Lily grumbled to herself about the arrogance of morning people as she looked at her watch. She blinked at it a few times before she realised the time.

…..

Lily jumped from her bed and ran, with surprising speed for one who was still half-asleep, to the bathroom door. She banged on the door for a few moments, each thud getting louder and more forceful.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING POTTER? IT'S 5 0'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! WHO GOES ABOUT WHISTLING AT 5 IN THE MORNING? YOU RAVING LUNATIC! SHUT UP!"

Lily stopped pummeling her fists into the oak door and paused for a moment. The whistling had stopped.

She harrumphed and nodded her head, before she hopped back into bed fully intent on sleeping for another good three hours, until it was absolutely necessary to get up.

She was just about to close her eyes when a half-naked James Potter barrelled into her room.

He stood at the bottom of her bed and stared up at her, a smug expression on his face.

"You called?" he said, a hint of humour behind his eyes.

Lily pulled the covers of her blankets up to her chin. Not because she looked indecent, but purely to let James know that he had intruded on her person space.

"YOU woke me up!" she raged. Sleep and anger mixing in her voice and expression.

"Well I am sorry my love, I didn't realise you were such a light sleeper. Next time I won't whistle. How about that?" James gave her a look, and Lily got the distinct impression he was mocking her.

Lily ignored his response. "Why are you up in the middle of the night anyway? 5 in the morning is still the middle of the night you know." She looked at him with such seriousness, as if what she said was absolute sacred law that James actually laughed.

"Well I couldn't sleep, and I figured now was as good a time as any to start the day." He shrugged as if this was normal for him.

Lily gave him a look as if she thought he should be carted off to St. Mungo's.

It was about this time, that Lily, more fully awake, noticed his attire.

James Potter stood before her in nothing more that a towel slung low upon his waist. His defined abs glistened from his recent shower. Beads of water dripped from his curling, wet hair down his neck, down his collar bone, down through his glorious six-pack and disappeared below the towel.

If it had been any other boy in front of her, Lily suspected she might swoon on the spot.

But this was not any other boy, this was James Potter; the bane of her existence.

"Potter get out of my room you bloody oaf!" she shrieked at him.

James, looking taken-aback, realised Lily had properly woken up now and was back to her senses.

"Right, okay, I'm going." He put his hands up in defense.

As he did so his towel slipped ever so slightly to reveal more tanned flesh and dark hair..

"NOW!" she practically bellowed at him, looking away quickly.

James, not even noticing the towel turned on his heels and made his way back to the bathroom door.

"Potter don't you ever wake me up again or I swear-" Lily stopped as she noticed another bead of water roll down his chest.

She gulped, "- I.. well I'll.. Oh I don't know I'll do something!"

James only nodded, and taking her pause as her thinking of ways to torture him, he shuddered.

"And don't ever assume you can come waltzing into my room unannounced!" At this Lily reached for her wand at her bedside table.

James, thinking she was about to hex him took another step back into the bathroom.

"And.. and.. put some clothes on!" She finished and with a sharp bang closed and bolted the bathroom door, leaving James to stand on the opposite side and to once again stare at a doorway in bewilderment and confusion.

"Well," James murmured to himself as he made his way back into his own room. "I'm never waking her up in the morning again."

…

About three hours later, Lily awoke with a start. Pluma, intelligent owl that she was, was hooting at Lily rather insistently. Lily realised Pluma was telling her to get up and slowly rose from her bed. She went over and patted Pluma on the head, thanking her for acting as an alarm clock.

She then made her way over to the window and opened it. She turned back towards Pluma and gave her a look. "Go on, I know you'd hate being cooped up in here all day."

Pluma hooted once before hopping off her perch and flying gracefully out the window.

Lily watched her for a moment swooping down towards the Black Lake before she shook herself out of her revery. If she didn't get going soon she would miss breakfast.

Her stomach growled in response. And that, was something Lily could just not live without.

She would just have to get used to waking herself up, she no longer had Mary, Marlene, Hestia and Alice to act like her mother and pelt pillows at her until she finally admitted defeat and got dressed.

She then thought in envy, of James. He had got up at 5 in the morning, and seemed even more chipper than Lily would have after about a week of sleep. She grumbled on to herself about the unfairness of it all. She moved to the wardrobe and as she did so spotted her timetable, which she had thrown onto the vanity last night.

First class: 9am. Potions.

Lily groaned. The only person in Hogwarts she wanted to see less than Potter would surely also be in her advanced potions class.

Severus Snape.

…

A/N Done and Done!

Love

H

x


	8. Chapter 8 - Forget-me-not

A/N: Moving swiftly on..

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of its subsidiaries.

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love - Chapter 8: Forget-me-not**

Lily quickly made her way into the Great Hall, the smell of food causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably. She made her way over towards the Gryffindor table, scanning the throngs of students for her friends.

She saw Hestia and Marlene, and was about to walk over to them when someone jumped back out of the bench in front of her and, in sent Lily falling backwards into something hard and sturdy behind her.

Lily saw a flash of brilliant magenta, before she ungracefully tumbled into the stranger behind her.

"Lily are you alright?" Came a gentle voice behind her. Whoever it was, they took care in slowly helping Lily back to her feet.

Lily turned to thank them and immediately went a vibrant shade of red when she realised who it was.

"Oh Amos! I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going!" She gave him what she hopped was an apologetic smile and a nervous laugh.

Amos Diggory had been Lily's crush for quite sometime. Although she knew very little about him, his gentleness and obvious good looks drew her to him. Well, her and half the Hogwarts female population. Although Lily liked to forget about that little detail.

"It's alright, as long as you're okay?" He gave her a look of pure concern.

Lily inwardly sighed, "Oh yes I'm quite fine thank you!"

"Good, see you later." Amos gave her a smile and seeing she was alright began walking over towards the Hufflepuff table.

Lily had almost completely forgotten, with the distraction that was Amos, that it hadn't, for once, been her own clumsiness that led to her tumble.

The girl with the magenta hair was still half sprawled over the floor, although she didn't seem to be that bothered by it as she laughed heartily at her own misfortune.

Lily put a hand out to the girl, who looked as if she was possibly in 2nd or 3rd year.

The girls took Lily's offered hand and sprang to her feet.

"Sorry about that!" She offered, giving Lily a lopsided grin. Lily noticed that her hair had now changed from magenta to a bright blue.

"It's alright!" Lily smiled brightly at her. The girl didn't seem fazed by the fact that her hair had spontaneously changed colour. For some reason Lily was reminded of the ceiling above them, that was bewitched to imitate the sky outside.

"You're Lily right?" The girl asked, "The Head Girl?"

"Yeah, thats right," Lily offered. It wasn't that unusual for people to address her thus, after all she kept her badge pinned proudly to her cloak everywhere she went.

"I'm Tonks," the girl said, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Lily replied.

Someone over Tonks shoulder called to her, and she turned to face them. Before she bounded back towards her friends she gave Lily one last smile, "Nice to meet you too Lily, see you round!"

Tonks skipped back down the aisle before rejoining in a rather heated argument about a gobstones tournament.

Lily smiled as she watched Tonks', now carrot orange hair, retreating down the hall. What a friendly girl, Lily thought to herself as she took her place between Hestia and Mary.

….

"So now I feel is the time to split you up into your partners for the year!" Slughorn told his 7th year potions class.

Slughorn then walked down between the workbenches examining the students as he went past. He gave Lily a wink as she past her workbench, which she shared with Marlene. Lily had always been a favourite student of Slughorn's, and regularly attended the Slug Club parties.

Marlene, who was not so much a fan of Slughorn's, or potions in general, only took the class because it was essential for her to become an auror, which she had wanted to do for many years. She sat beside Lily, paying very little attention, twirling her quill in her fingers.

"Yes, I believe it would be fairer to match you with someone of a slightly different strength in potions," Slughorn continued, "After all, it wouldn't be right if I put all my best students together! Hoho," here Slughorn looked back over at Lily and smiled at her.

"That being said.. Yes I think I have come up with a fairer system, indeed. Now then. You are to work with your partner on all projects and must divide all the workload between you both, equally." Slughorn clapped his hands together in excitement. "When I call your name, please join your partner at your designated workbench."

Slughorn chuckled to himself as he began the list, "Righto, Lupin and MacDonald." Mary gave Remus a relieved look, and the two began chatting quietly at their bench.

Lily zoned out as Slughorn continued with the list. Only when Marlene let out a sharp hiss and began gathering her things together did she snap back to reality.

"Oh Buggering Buggeritation" Marlene cursed as she stuffed her parchment into her bag.

Lily gave her a look, "What is it, who'd you get?"

Marlene sighed as she rose to her feet, "Snape."

Lily's heart galloped. Her old best friend and her new one working together? Would Severus despise Marlene as he did so many other of Lily's Gryffindor friends? Would he ask her questions about Lily? What would Marlene do? It was obvious she had never liked Severus, but then again, he had made no effort to befriend her either back when… back when.. they had still been friends. Lily gulped, and hopped Marlene would be able to handle it.

"Well that's that!" Slughorn announced, rolling up the parchment and returning to the front of the class. "Now as I said, these matches are final, so no asking to change, even if you're partner is your ex!" Slughorn chuckled to himself again.

Marlene looked over at Snape who was bent low over his textbook, his greasy hair covering his face from view, and snorted. "Fat chance." She grunted as she made her way over to the desk.

That's it? Lily thought. But then.. who am I-

"Hello Lilykins!"

Lily rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh as Sirius Black dropped into the seat next to her.

"Mr Black, we meet again." Lily replied, a note of humour in her voice.

"We're going to have such fun Lil! I cannot wait!" Sirius barked out a laugh and nudged Lily with his elbow.

"Mmhmm" was all Lily said in reply. Merlin, what was she in for?

…

As Slughorn went down through the list, only three words replayed over and over in James' head.

Potter and Evans. Potter and Evans. Potter and Evans.

Sirius, who was at James' side was staring over at Hestia whistfully, still unsure why she was still so mad at him. "Shelley? Come on, cut me some slack," he mumbled under his breath.

James, still chanting in his head turned to look at Sirius, "You say something Pads?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, just mentally praying I don't get stuck with Snivelly Wivelly."

James snorted, although he was silently worrying the same thing, not for himself though, for Lily.

Although she would never ever discuss her friendship with Snape with him, he could still recall that day after the O.W.L's when he had called her a Mudblood. He still felt his insides boil in rage at how much he knew Snape's words had hurt her. He had wanted so badly for her to feel better.. So much so he nearly let Shape walk right into the Whomping Willow on the full moon after..

He had guessed that Snape would figure it out.. Especially when Sirius had thrown him that obvious hint about the tree. Sirius had only meant it as a joke. Sure, he had despised Snape for hurting Lily, nearly as much as James had, he expected, but it didn't make it alright, putting Snape in such danger like that..

James shuddered at the memory.. Sirius had gotten them in so much trouble. Dumbledore had been furious.. If it hadn't been for James realising what Sirius had done, Snape would have been.. and Remus.. It would have killed him.. It nearly did as it was. He hadn't spoken to Sirius for that entire summer.. He hadn't even responded to any of James' owls.. He just shut himself away for months. James had been so afraid that they would lose him.. And they nearly had..

And James parents.. They had never been so disappointed in both of them.. The look James' father gave him when they had arrived in Dumbledore's office.. James pushed away the memory. Thinking about his parents was still so painful..

"Evans and Black." Boomed Slughorn's voice, bringing James back into the present. Sirius gave him a pat on the back as he rose to his feet.

"Sorry mate." he said, and he looked genuinely regretful, which James knew he was.

"Potter and Jones." was Slughorn's next pairing. James raised his eyes to Sirius' and Sirius gave him a short nod. His shoulders were tense, and James knew he was nervous about what James would say to Hestia.

….

It was about five minutes after Lily had started brewing, that she realised Sirius was no longer paying attention. She had asked him to hand her the cutting blade four times, while Sirius, totally oblivious to the sharp implement still clutched tightly in his hand, stared at something Lily could not see, behind them and to their left.

"Sirius for the love of Merlin! Give me the bloody blade!" She nudged him trying to gain his attention without him losing grip on the knife.

"What? Oh right the blade.." He handed it to her and quickly turned back to view whatever he had been previously watching, "Sorry Lil."

Lily watched his expression. His face was screwed up in concentration and Lily could see that he was trying to catch what someone was saying some distance away. His lips moved as he mimicked the words being spoken.

Lily took a glance in the direction that Sirius was facing.

"Ohh" she whispered, noticing at last Hestia was seated near the back of the class, her hands moving wildly around the air as she angrily explained something to.. Potter?

Lily was surprised for a moment before she realised that they must have been partnered together. For some reason it bothered her. Yet she couldn't understand why..

She was concerned for Hestia, that was it. He was clearly pissing her off, whatever he was saying. But why was Sirius so intent on hearing their conversation? Had he and Hestia still not sorted things out?

Lily and Sirius were close friends, had been for years. Lily knew he would never do anything to purposely hurt Hestia, no matter what Hestia believed. Lily felt a pang of sympathy for Sirius' situation. He clearly loved Hestia, and was trying so desperately to make her see that. Yet she could still not get past the person Sirius once was.. She still believed he had not changed since they were younger, when he would fool around with many girls, breaking hearts everywhere he went. But Sirius had changed. Why couldn't Hestia see that?

…

James ruffled his hair in annoyance. This girl was just as stubborn as Sirius.

"But Hest, Sirius is telling you the truth! I should know, I spent the whole summer with him!" James told her in exasperation.

Hestia shook her head at him, disbelieving. "But James, why would Shelley lie? What would she stand to gain from breaking us up?"

James opened his mouth at her, even he wasn't oblivious to the bullshit Shelley spread around, just hoping to cause some drama, or maybe..

"Maybe she wants Sirius for herself?" He bartered.

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say as Hestia glared at him and threw the remaining nettle leaves into the caldron with ferocious anger.

"Well." She said, unable to keep the obvious anger from her voice, "She can bloody well have him!"

James opened his mouth to answer again when he realised Hestia was not going to back down, no matter what he said. He sighed. He would just have to try to prove Sirius' innocence another day.

James looked over to the bench where he knew Lily was working with Sirius. For a split second, hazel met emerald green, as he caught her eye. Lily quickly shot him a glare and flipped her head back towards her caldron. Her scarlet hair swinging behind her. When her hair moved like that in the light, James noticed that here and there a hair looked a different colour to the vibrant red, almost like her hair was flecked with gold.

He caught Sirius eye and shook his head solemnly. Sirius let out an audible sigh and turned back towards his own work.

Neither of them were having much luck with the objects of their affections today.

….

A/N: Donezo

Review Please and thank you :)

Love

H

x


	9. Chapter 9 - Big Green Eyes

A/N: Do you know that weird feeling you get in your stomach when you feel like something is about to happen? Not necessarily something bad or good.. but just.. something unusual?

I feel like that right now..

Weird.

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, although I would love to be.

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love - Chapter 9: Big Green Eyes**

"I'm sorry Pads, she wasn't having any of it.." James trailed off, unsure of what else to say to comfort his friend.

Sirius sighed, "s'alright Prongs.. You tried.."

The two had decided to head back up to James' common room that evening after charms. They were waiting on Remus and Peter to come back after herbology before they made a plan for the night ahead. The four of them had decided, it being their last, first week back, that they would commemorate the occasion by sneaking out of the castle, for old times sake.

"Yeah but.. I'm sure she'll come round.. Maybe you should say something to Lily?" James asked.

"Say what to her? Convince Hest I'm not the slimy git she thinks I am?" Sirius stretched out on the couch, "Nah, I'll just give her a few days to simmer down a bit, there's not much else I can do."

James nodded in agreement. Hestia was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. It was best for all of them if Sirius just gave her some time.

"So," James began, hoping to change the subject, "I was thinking about holding Quidditch tryouts Saturday. What do you think?"

Sirius looked up at James, who had been pacing beside the fire, going over the idea in his head.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sirius agreed, "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can train. I heard Diggory's got a fairly decent team this year. And no doubt Mulciber will have learned some new tricks for the Slytherins. We need to get into the swing of things as soon as. Especially since everyone has said how much Regulus has improved as Seeker. I wonder -

Sirius broke off. Realising what he had said the same time James did. Sirius had not mentioned his brothers name in some time. There had been rumours last year that he had joined the Death Eaters with Snape and some of the other Slytherin's.

Sirius had been outraged, he had felt personally betrayed by his younger sibling, yet James knew behind the anger, Sirius was really worried about Regulus' safety. Although Voldemort had only really started to become a threat to magical society in recent years, it was common knowledge what dark magic he was capable of, and the dangers that faced those who came against him.

"Yeah." James said quickly, trying to save Sirius from dwelling on his brother for too long, "Yeah, I'll go with Saturday. I'll put up some posters in the Tower tomorrow."

At that moment a small meowing sound could be heard from James' feet. He looked down and smiled.

"Now how did you get down here Socks?" James said, as he picked up his small ginger bundle of fur.

He scratched the little kitten behind the ear before leaving her down on the couch beside Sirius.

A couple of months beforehand James had found the little kitten wandering the streets in Diagon Alley. He had immediately fell in love with the kittens luminous green eyes. She had been all scraggly and fragile then. Now she looked well fed and quite groomed. James had almost forgotten the kitten that morning, after all the commotion with Lily in the bathroom. He had locked his door on the way out he was sure of it.. But somehow the strange little thing had found her way down to the common room.

Sirius stared at Socks, who was living up to her name by playfully scratching and biting at his.

"Why would anyone get a cat when they could have a dog?" He asked James in earnest. Sirius never did like cats, but Socks wasn't so bad.

"Because she is the most beautiful and perfect little cat in the world." James spoke softly as he reached down to pet the little furball.

"Aren't you my lovely little kitty? Yes you are! Oh yes you are!" James cooed as he played with the tiny cat.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly, "That's quite enough of that, if you don't mind." Sirius shuddered, "And suddenly I get a violent image of what you would be like if you and Lily ever got together."

James threw a cushion at him. "Shut up Pads!" He looked back at Socks, "He's just jealous isn't he?"

James picked up the fuzzy little kitten and climbed the steps to his room. He opened the door and placed the kitten down on his bed.

He gave the little creature a stern, almost parental look.

"Now you're not to move from this room until I get back!" He said, the kitten just looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

James sighed, "Why do I get the feeling you will do what you want to anyway."

He left the kitten on the bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak off the chair and closed the door.

…..

"And I mean, why should I believe him? He has got such a reputation already! It's not like he hasn't done things like this before!" Hestia fumed, "Well.. not to me.. but that doesn't mean he wouldn't.. Oh I don't know!" She threw her hands up in defeat, looking across the Gryffindor table at Lily, who was playing around with some mash potato on her plate. "What do you think I should do Lil?"

Lily looked up. She had only been half-listening. Hestia had raved on about Sirius all day, she doubted she had anything new to rant about the past few minutes.

Lily cleared her throat. "We'll you know that Sirius is my friend, so naturally that makes me biased. But in all honest Hest, I really don't think he would do this.. I mean.. things between you have been going so well. I just don't see why he would want to ruin that. And with Shelley McLaggan of all people!" Lily stopped. Feeling as if she had made her point she sat back and let Mary take the reigns.

"Alright fine!" Hestia eventually said. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Finally!" Marlene sighed, clearly she was as sick of the whole argument as Lily was.

"Lil?" came Alice's soft voice, somewhere to Lily's right.

"hmm?" Lily replied, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you alright? It's just, you've barely touched your food?" Alice asked gently.

Lily looked down at her plate, and only then realised that Alice was right, she hadn't eaten much at all. "I guess I'm just a bit tired Al, first day back and all.." Lily shovelled some of her potatoes into her mouth to prove she was fine. "Not to mention I was bloody woken up at 5 in the morning," Lily finished in her head.

…..

Lily said goodbye to her friends at the Fat Lady and made her way down the corridor to her quarters.

"Honeysuckle," she said to the portrait and climbed through the hole on unsteady limbs. She really was unbelievably tired.

She flopped down on the couch nearest the fire and drew her wand. She set a small fire going in the grate and sat back, massaging her temples. She could feel a monster headache coming on.

Lily heaved her massively heavy school back up onto the couch and began fishing for her charms book. Flitwick wanted a thirty inch essay on the Fidelius charm by the following week. Lily knew she had plenty of time in which to compete it, yet she always felt a constant nagging when she didn't get her work done once she had been assigned it.

She sighed as she took out her book and began reading the chapter about wards and protective enchantments:

(Fidelius Charm)

**Description:** _A charm involving secret information hidden within the soul of a Secret-Keeper. This information is irretrievable until the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it; those who have the secret revealed to them cannot reveal it to others._

Lily was so engrossed in the book she never noticed the little ginger cat that had hopped up onto the couch beside her until it jumped onto her book.

With a yell Lily dropped the book and fell sideways off the couch herself. The kitten looked down at her from the top of the couch.

"Now, who do you belong to, little one?" Lily asked the small creature. She reached up to pet the cat behind the ear. Socks curled into her touch, purring and nestling down onto the couch.

Lily got to her feet, wondering where this little kitten had came from. It was hardly Potter's. That idiot could barely look after himself, never mind a little defenseless animal such as this adorable kitten.

Lily picked her book up of the floor, gently lifted the kitten with her other hand, and sank back into the couch. She put the kitten down beside her as she lifted her feet up on the couch, to get more comfortable. The kitten nestled into Lily's side, and she continued to pet her absently as she went back to reading. Lily stifled a yawn as she looked down at the small ginger furball.

Socks was dozing beside Lily's hand, purring rhythmically in her sleep.

Lily smiled at her. There was something about this kitten that was so beautiful..

Lily yawned once again and tried to focus on the book. She felt her resistance begin to slip as sleep finally took over..

….

James coughed and giggled in a very un-masculine way as he made his way towards the portrait of the girl in the chair. He had left the others outside the Fat Lady, where Sirius was still trying to convince her that the password had been changed to "Sirius Black is a Sex God."

They were after having quite the enjoyable evening, with the four of them taking a trip into The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Rosmerta had been kind enough to supply them with free firewhiskey for the evening. Sirius had suspected she had a thing for him, that was why she was so keen on letting them stay for so long. Of course James and Sirius had decided on a shot-drinking contest. One in which the victor had surprisingly been Remus. Who had now decided that his bed was located outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, and had been in the process of removing his shoes when James had bid them farewell.

James hiccuped as he gave the disapproving portrait the password, and stumbled into the common room.

James had been about to make the challenging trip up to his bedroom when he noticed a flash of brilliant red over near the fireplace.

Lily and Socks were both sleeping soundly, side-by-side on the couch. The fire had nearly gone out, sending off a slight reddish glow into the room.

"Awww" James said, unsure of whether or not his voice had been a whisper. He knew he should wake up Lily, knowing she would probably have an aching back in the morning if she continued to sleep as she was. Yet he was reluctant. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her hair falling in loose curls around her face. Her light eyelashes just touching the top of her cheekbones. From where he stood he could count every freckle on her face. He used to think she had lots, but now, looking more closely, he could see she only had a smatter of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

James thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He bent slowly and carefully towards her sleeping form, and pushing her hair away from her face, placed a small, delicate kiss on her forehead. James sighed. Lily mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and seemed to curl in on herself further. James wasn't sure if he was mistaken, but there even looked to be the slightest smile on her lips.

"Lily.." he spoke softly, nudging her gently on the shoulder. "Lily, you have to wake up now."

She mumbled something and tried to turn away from him. James smiled. She was always so difficult, even in her sleep.

"Lily, please wake up," he whispered in her ear softly.

"No James, five more minutes." she murmured, her eyes still firmly closed.

James stepped back from her in shock. She had called him James again. Oh how he loved the way she said his name..

He nudged her again, not so much to wake her, but to see if she would say his name again in that dreamy voice..

Lily moved with a jolt."Whaaa?" she said, looking around her with bleary eyes.

She looked up and realised James had been trying to wake her up.

"Potter? I.. what.. I fell asleep.. Did you.." She mumbled at him, while staring at her legs.

"I just wanted to wake you up.." James said feebly, afraid in case she would snap at him like before. "I know you would have hated to sleep out here all night so.." He trailed off, he couldn't help but notice how beautifully ruffled she looked when she first woke. Imagine waking up to see her like this everyday, he thought..

"I.. I.. yeah well.. thanks I guess.." she began, avoiding his eyes before something moved on her left. She looked down at the little kitten, and remembered her from earlier.

"Oh, do you know who's kitten this is? She jumped down onto my book earlier.. She's just the cutest thing I have ever seen.." Lily said, petting the kitten absently.

James smiled down at her, Lily presumed he was smiling at the cat, when in reality he was smiling at the expression on her face. He knew that Lily clearly loved his cat, from the moment she had laid eyes on her..

"Yeah.. actually she's mine." James said softly.

"Oh." Lily said awkwardly, "I.. didn't meet to.. She just ended up beside me.."

James beamed at her, "Don't worry about it. At least we know she likes you." As he said it Socks buried her little head in Lily's hand.

Lily laughed, "She's so pretty.."

"Yeah she is." James wasn't looking at the kitten.

"What's her name?" Lily said, her voice still holding a sleepy element.

It took James a moment to realise she had spoken, "Oh.. Socks.." he said, "you know, because of the white around her paws.." he finished lamely.

Lily seemed to snap out of whatever, semi-sleeping trance she had been in. She realised it was the middle of the night and she was sitting here in the almost darkness, talking to James Potter about his pet kitten.

"Right.. well.. she's beautiful.. erm.. thanks for waking me again.. I um.. yeah I'm just going to go up to bed." She stuttered.

James seemed to liven up a bit too at her words, "Yeah.. right.. bed.. yeah.. me too."

Lily picked up her charms book and began to head up the stairs. She turned at the top and looked back down at him. "Well, Goodnight then Potter."

James couldn't be sure, but even as she turned away, he felt as if he saw the slightest trace of red in her cheeks.

James waited until he heard Lily's door close before he replied, "Goodnight my love, sweet dreams."

…..

A/N: yeah this one is a little bit mushy.. but who doesn't love a little mush?

Review pleaseeeeee

Love

H

x


	10. Chapter 10 - Defiance

A/N: Please can someone review? I'd loved to know what you think of the story..

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series.

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love**

**Chapter 10 - Defiance **

…**..**

Lily trudged into the common room, her head bent and her feet trailing. She was currently still half-asleep, and desired only an hour more to spend in the land of dreams.

"Morning Evans!" came James' cheery greeting. He was perched on one of the armchairs beside the fire, rifling through a Quidditch magazine, Socks asleep in his lap.

"Huh" Lily replied and made for the doorway.

Lily bundled through the porthole and out into the corridor beyond. It took her a moment to realise James was following her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Still not a morning person then?" he asked, that ever irritating smirk present on his lips.

"No." she deadpanned and made to quicken her pace to get away from him.

Of course, she hadn't gotten more than three paces further down the corridor before he was once again at her side.

Curse him and his long bloody legs, she thought. All she wanted right now was to be alone. The girls had gotten used to Lily in the morning, and had realised it was best to steer clear until after she had eaten breakfast. James was still painfully oblivious.

"So I know you probably aren't thinking about it now but I reckon we had better make plans for the prefects meeting Thursday. They will be expecting us to have finalised the patrolling schedules." James stated, obviously intent on keeping the conversation flowing all the way down to the Great Hall.

Lily raised her hand to silence him.

"Can you just." She said, her voice raspy and irritated.

James gave her a look of concern, one she missed as she stepped onto the moving staircase.

"What's wrong? Do you have a headache or something?"

Lily gave him a look. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm looking straight at it."

James gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll just shut up then."

Lily sighed, "It's not that you're bothering me Potter, I just don't really like being bombarded with information before I've even had some toast."

"Oh.." he realised.

The two lapsed into silence until they reached the Great Hall.

…..

When they finally met their friends in the Great Hall, the level of awkwardness had peaked. James was so worried about annoying Lily that he didn't say anything. Lily had realised her outburst would have probably made James angry at her, and she didn't know what to say to rectify the situation.

As James took a seat beside Sirius, Lily was about to sit with Mary when Hestia pulled her back towards the entrance hall.

"Hest? What - " Lily was torn between irritation and curiosity.

"I'm going to talk to Sirius." Hestia said with finality.

Lily let out a breath. "That's great Hest. Shall I go get him then?" She turned to go back inside and Hestia pulled her arm back again.

"No!" Hestia pleaded, "Lil.. I.. I don't know what to say to him.."

"Well. I'm sorry is usually a good place to start." Lily said, exasperated "Hest, I don't know what you want me to tell you, I have no idea what would help."

Hestia nodded, "Yeah Lil, I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know.." She took a deep breath, "It just feels like, by apologising, it means that he has the upper hand. I'm showing him I trust him, laying the cards out on the table.. and well.. I dunno, I guess I'm scared. I just don't want him to hurt me.."

She looked up at Lily, her expression defeated and vulnerable.

"Hestia." Lily said sternly. "I can promise. If he so much as upsets you, he will have all of us to deal with. We'll always have your back, don't fret." She gave her a smile. "I'll send him out shall I?"

Hestia bit her lip and eventually nodded.

Lily gave her a quick hug, "Good luck."

….

"And she what? Appologised?" Marlene said, surprize evident in her voice. "Hestia? Well I'll be.. She must really like him then.."

Lily mumbled in agreement. Her, Mary and Marlene were on their way to Transfiguration. After Lily had told Sirius to go out to the Entrance Hall, none of them had seen either party since.

They arrived into the classroom as McGonagall had just instructed the class to take out their books and turn to chapter 27 on Elemental Transfiguration.

McGonagall gave the girls a harsh look as they made to sit down. "So nice of you to join us girls."

"Ms MacDonald, Ms McKinnon, there are two seats up here at the front." McGonagall pointed to the table nearest her own desk.

"Oh Merlin" Mary whispered as they left Lily standing in the middle of the full classroom.

"Ms Evans, beside Mr Potter, at the back." Professor McGonagall gave Lily a pointed look as she waved her to her seat.

"Sorry Professor," Lily stated as she moved towards the back of the classroom.

James sat in the very last row, swinging back on his chair, a look of amusement on his face.

"Evans" he nodded at her as she sat down. "You're looking a little red just now." He said, pointing to Lily's flushed features.

"Be quiet will you!" She whispered fiercely.

"Why?" he said back, making no attempt to lower his voice, "Afraid of getting in trouble with dear old Minerva?"

Lily snarled at him as she removed her book from her bag. "More pissed off at being scolded in the first lesson. When I'm Head Girl." Lily sighed as she tried to find the page.

James had no book with him.

"Oi Evans!" He said, poking her after about five minutes of silence. "Have you seen Sirius since breakfast?"

Lily looked at him. She had presumed that Sirius was in the class with them. Looking around she soon realised he wasn't.

That explains why this one is sulking back here on his own then, she thought.

"No," she whispered back, "I presume he and Hesita have made up though."

James made a face, "Eww Lil, I don't exactly want that mental picture thanks very much."

Lily shrugged, "You asked."

James poked her in the arm again, "Evans?"

"What?" she said through gritted teeth.

"When are we going to sort out the patrol schedule?" he questioned.

Lily whacked her hand off her head, "Oh bollocks!"

James gave her a look torn between surprize and admiration. "She swears?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes," she said, "she does."

…

"Okay well why don't we put McLaggen with Rowley and Johnson with Meyers?" James asked. He and Lily were in their common room, a roaring fire in the grate, after dinner that evening.

"No that won't work.. Rowley has practice on a Monday. He has to do every other Wednesday." Lily said, consulting the preferences notes in her hands.

She scanned the list. "What about Remus? Could he do it with Mclaggen or Johnson?"

James gave a slight laugh, "Well If you want him to survive I'd put him with Johnson, on Fridays, although he won't be able to do Friday the 24th."

"Alright that works," she agreed, scribbling their names together in the space. "But why not the 24th?" she asked looking up at him.

James avoided her gaze shifting in his seat a little, "oh, well he said he has to go home that weekend. Family stuff, you know." He shrugged it off.

James knew it wasn't family stuff. He knew that on the night of the 24th neither him, nor Remus would be able to patrol, as that was the night of the full moon. Although he wasn't about to go and tell Lily that.. Who knows what her reaction might be..

Lily felt like there was something she was missing, like there was a piece of information right at the back of her mind that have something to do with it, yet she couldn't remember what..

"Alright then that just leaves.." Lily checked her parchment again and looked up at James, "us."

James cleared his throat, she had thrown him off when she had looked at him like that. Her auburn hair was glistening as she moved her head, the flames of the fire reflecting in her beautiful emerald eyes. "Oh right well.. erm.. I'm out whenever there's Quidditch practice and that but.. whenever else is fine.."

"Okay then.." she checked her notes, "I think it will mostly be Saturdays and Tuesdays, but every now and again we'll probably have to cover some of the prefects.."

"Yeah that's fine. So we're done?" James said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yeah" Lily replied, a slight sensation in her chest, looking at him when he looked away, "All done."

James pushed up from his seat and stretched his legs. He made his way up the stairs to his room and let the door shut behind him. Lily didn't know why but she felt slightly disappointed.

She stuffed the parchment in her bag and pulled out her charms book, intent on finishing that essay for Flitwick.

A minute later James had reappeared at his doorway. Lily assumed he had went upstairs to get his cloak, and was now on his way out to meet his friends. She didn't look up as he rejoined her at the couch.

James sighed heavily as he sat back down in his chair and took out his own charms book from his bag. Lily looked up at him in surprize.

"Are you not going out to meet your friends?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Nah," he said, "Sirius is no doubt with Hestia anyway and I know Remus is tutoring tonight, and well.. I'm sure Pete is already gone to bed."

"Oh.." Lily replied, an emotion she couldn't identify came over her.

"But.." she looked at him, clearly confused.

"Hmm?" he said, his hazel eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"You're doing homework?" she said, in more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah.. I figure I should get this essay started. Charms isn't my best subject… " he trailed off noticing her expression.

"But.. your James Potter.." Lily said, still unable to grasp the concept, "you never do homework.. or study or.. even bring your books to class? I just.."

James chuckled, "Yeah I used to be like that alright. But.. everyone has to grow up at some point right?"

Lily merely nodded, still too shocked to answer.

James moved towards her, and Lily felt her breath catch.

He looked across at her parchment, "How much have you written then?"

She looked at the page, and snapped back into reality, "Oh well, I've done the first draft.. I'm just getting round to make some adjustments before I rewrite it again."

James gave her a look, "Wait. You've already written the whole thing?" She nodded. "But.. Evans.. he only assigned it yesterday?"

"Well I.. I had some free time I suppose." she said modestly.

He snorted, "I wouldn't get this thing written if I had "free time" for a week."

She shook her head, "It's not that hard really. The fidelius charm is really interesting, and there is so much literature on it in the library."

James sighed, "Well. I guess I'll have to start somewhere."

Lily opened her mouth, she was about to suggest to him that she could give him a few pointers when she remembered. He was James Potter. The arrogant, self-centered pig who had been so utterly impossible to deal with for the last six years.

So what if this James seemed different, if he treated her differently, hadn't made any really rude remarks, or bombarded her with any dating proposals.

Behind it all she knew he was still the same. She couldn't believe he had changed so much over such a short period of time. No, she said to herself, it's all an act, he's not different at all.

Lily was set in her ways, she wouldn't help him with his charms, and she most certainly wouldn't spend anymore time in his presence than she had to.

However, despite all of Lily's defiances and her adamancy that James hadn't changed, she never moved from her place on the couch, and the two remained working side-by-side well into the night.

…

A/N: REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11 - Trials and Tribulations

A/N: Enjoy

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.. Sad face..:(

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love**

**Chapter 11 – Trials and Tribulations**

"Alright let's go, let's go! Come on now run! Faster! Keep it up!" James roared through the wind at the group of students who had turned up for Gryffindor Quidditch trials.

There was about fourteen hopefuls milling around the pitch, James had them doing drills on the ground to help him assess fitness levels before they tried anything in the air.

James had three positions to fill on the team: Beater, Chaser, and Seeker. He also wanted to find an alternate who would be able to play decently in any position at short notice.

So far the majority of the hopefuls were fit enough; only two had dropped out already. Two third year girls whom James had thought were not even interested on being on the team. They were now sitting a little way off in the stands, giggling and batting their eyelashes at James, who was of course oblivious, his mind totally focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, so now we are going to split you into teams. We'll have a short test match to see which of you have what it takes." James nodded at Sirius and Marlene to his left and stepped to one side, "Alright when I call your name stand beside either Sirius or Marlene."

"Alex Jones, Lucy Spence, and Jack Brennan: Chasers. Joseph Morgan and Nymphadora Tonks: Beaters. And Jane Bellmen: Seeker. Please stand beside Sirius."

The collective group moved over to stand behind Sirius and he gave them all a nod, and began handing out brooms and bats.

"The rest of you," James smiled, "Are on Marlene's team." The remaining six whooped and stood beside her.

"Now," James continued, "As we aren't looking for a new Keeper this year, and we know none of you favour that position, Sirius and Marlene will play Keepers on either team. I'm going to act as ref, but I'm also going to be watching each of you to see how you fair on skills and on your abilities at working as a team. Alright then, mount your brooms and wait for my whistle."

…..

James, Sirius and Marlene trooped back up to James' common room later that evening exhausted, yet excited in the knowledge that they had found some talented new players for the team.

After a gruelling trial session they had each picked their favourites and discussed whom they thought faired best in each position. Sirius and Marlene had some valid advice and were helpful in noticing details about the players that James may have otherwise overlooked, yet in the end the decision was his.

As team captain, and in the final year of his captaincy, James was eager to do well in the house tournament. Although the team had won last year, this years team had suffered a loss with the abrupt exit of their seeker and the loss of the oldest members of the team.

James had decided not to announce the team straight away; instead he had preferred to let the decision rest for a few days, promising to post the final team selection in the common room in the next week.

Tonks had been sensational. Sirius' cousin hadn't let the side down, and was nearly as good a beater as he was. Tonks was also a disgrace to the noble house of Black, as her father was a muggleborn. She had, like Sirius angered the old pureblood family further by being named a Gryffindor three years previously. She was one of the only members of Sirius' family that he would still talk to, apart from his mad old uncle Alfred.

She seemed like an obvious choice for beater, and that Bellmen girl was definitely the best Seeker, but James was torn between two lads who had tried out for Chaser.

Pushing the thoughts of a decision from his mind for the minute James asked Marlene a question that had been plaguing him since he had returned.

"Marley, Do you know where Evans is?"

Marlene stretched her long legs out on the couch; her blonde hair was scraped back off her angular face, giving him a McGonagall like expression, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why, what's the matter Jim Jam? Missing your lady love?"

Sirius snorted and went over to Lily's study desk, obviously to go snooping

He ran a long finger over the books she had left out on the table until he stopped at a scrap of parchment on the desk. "I think I know where Evan's is skiving off to."

James quickly marched over to the desk and grabbed the parchment from Sirius hand.

_Potter,_

_Dumbledore just sent an owl for me to meet him in his office, _

_Head Business I presume.._

_I'll be back later. Speak to you then._

_Lily_

James clutched the note tightly in his hand. She had actually written him a note to tell him where she was.. Did that mean something? Did she want him to know what she was doing? Was he supposed to meet her after? She had signed it _Lily_, not Evans or whatever. He felt his chest tighten. He hopped she was alright.

Sirius caught James' expression before he crossed the room and dove onto the couch beside Marlene, causing her to topple onto the floor.

"Sirius you bloody idiot!" Marlene scolded before straightening back up.

Sirius looked back over at James and smiled at his expression.

"Ahh," he sighed, "young love."

…_._

Lily had been sitting at her study desk, writing to her mother when Dumbledore's letter had arrived.

_Ms Evans,_

_I'm very sorry to disturb you, but there is a matter of urgency which I feel I must speak with you about._

_Please make your way to my office as soon as you can._

_I hear apple sauce is particularly popular this time of year._

_Regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

She quickly scribbled a note to James, even though she wasn't sure if he would even see it, and ran from the common room, grabbing her wand as she did so.

…..

A/N: Review Por favour

Lots of Love,

H

x


	12. Chapter 12 - The Serpent Under't

A/N: Two updates in one day? Aren't you lucky! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise

Flora and Fauna Fall in Love

Chapter 12 – The Serpent Under't

…..

Lily blurted out the password to the gargoyles and took the steps up to Dumbledore's office two at a time.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she knew that whatever she was summoned for, it had nothing to do with head duties. She just hoped it wasn't what she feared..

She was about to knock on the heavy oak door when it creaked open.

She paused for a beat before stepping into the magnificent office, half expecting a ministry official with a sombre expression to deliver the gut-retching news.

Instead she found Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, Fawkes the Phoenix behind him on his perch. Dumbledore's expression, although not in the slightest bit cheery, was not the expression she had expected.

She expected Dumbledore to give her a sorrowful look, even a regretful one, as he informed her of the strange accident which had claimed her parent's lives.

She sat down at his instruction, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Now, Ms Evans," Dumbledore began, looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I don't suppose you are aware of why I called you here this evening. Thank you for arriving so promptly."

"Professor," Lily gulped, "My parents.. are they.." she trailed off, unable to finish the horrific question.

Dumbledore gave her a strange look, "Heavens no, Ms Evans. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that this meeting was due to a family matter. No, your parents are well, to the best of my knowledge."

Lily let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed in her seat. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Professor, I just assumed.. I take it this in not head business?" She had doubted that it was from the beginning, as Potter had not been summoned too.

"Alas Ms Evans, I wish it were." Dumbledore sighed, and from the withered expression on his face, Lily felt as if he had aged since she had sat down.

"Ms Evans, I understand that you are no longer good friends with Severus Snape?"

…

James paced the common room, his thoughts on Lily. He knew that her parents were in danger, especially now, when Voldemort had made a point of attacking those close to Muggleborns in an attempt to get them to leave magical society.

His schemes of trying to "purify" the magical world made James sick. That fiendish man had no right to dictate who deserved to practice magic and who didn't. James had vowed after sixth year that he would do all he could to stop Voldemort, he had to, to protect Lily.

She was strong and independent to the back bone, and she was an incredibly talented witch, and if Voldemort didn't seek her out as an ally, he would surely see her as a threat to be disposed of. James would do all he could to stop Voldemort ever reaching Lily.

But if what he feared was true.. Then Voldemort had already found a way to reach Lily, to tear her apart by making her truly alone. James hoped upon hoped that Lily's parents were alright. He didn't know how he would help her through it if they weren't.

Sirius and Marlene had offered to stay until Lily got back, to distract him if nothing else. But he wanted to be alone. If Lily was going through what he suspected then he wanted to be the only one to see her in that state. After all.. He was the only one who knew exactly what it felt like, although Lily did not know it.

…

"Severus Snape?" Lily asked, surprise vivid in her expression. "I… yes, it is true we are no longer close." She looked at Dumbledore and he gave her a slight gesture to encourage her continue.

"We used to be friends, once. Back when we were younger. We grew up together actually." Dumbledore nodded his head absently, and Lily got the impression that he already knew the extent of her friendship with Severus and he just wanted to hear Lily confirm it.

"We remained friends in Hogwarts," Lily continued, "although we were never as close as we once were.. You see.. I think we both changed.. But I never had much of a liking of his Slytherin friends.. And I know that the feeling was most definitely mutual. But in Fifth year.. Well he.." she cleared her throat, noticing that she was getting emotional.

She took a breath before continuing, Dumbledore remained silent. "He called me something unforgivable. Although he has made many attempts to reconcile since, I have never felt the need to rekindle our friendship. He chose his path and I chose mine. And I stand by that decision."

Dumbledore finally spoke up, realising she was finished, "And that is most commendable Ms Evans, it is courageous indeed to stand up for oneself, especially when hurt by those closest to us."

Lily looked down; she had never felt courageous at turning her back on Severus. She had felt cowardly, like she had given up on him, on protecting him, on saving him from the life that he was headed towards..

"Ms Evans" Dumbledore said kindly, "I understand that bringing up memories of Severus must be upsetting for you, but in this situation I have found you are the only one I feel could help."

"What situation Professor?" Lily asked worry beginning to creep into her voice.

"Ms Evans, I know you are aware of the threat that Voldemort poses to magical society. But I wonder have you any knowledge of his followers?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes." Lily said, "The Death Eaters. I've heard the name a few times."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ms Evans, I don't know if you are aware, but there has been rumours of Death Eater recruits inside Hogwarts. As Head Girl, it is your right to know if any potential threat to the students, but also-

Lily gasped, "You think he's involved, don't you?"

Dumbledore looked at her squarely, "Honestly, yes I fear Severus is. And I know this is a difficult position to put you in Ms Evans, but I don't know how else to reach out to him."

Lily nodded, "I know we haven't been close.. But.. If there is any way to stop him from throwing his life away like this.. Then I want to help."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Thank you Ms Evans, all I ask of you is that you keep an eye on him and his movements. You do not have to speak to Mr Snape or make contact with him at all if you wish, but just be wary of him and his friends. I feel Mr Snape may not even want to be a part of all of it. He may be influenced by those he surrounds himself with. If you could perhaps coax him away from them, even for a short time, it might help him enough to see the truth."

Lily nodded, "Of course Professor, I will watch over him. All I ask is that my friends in Gryffindor do not find out. They would never understand if they thought we had become friends again."

"Of course Ms Evans," Dumbledore agreed, "as you wish. But I must warn you, keeping secrets destroys people, you must be careful to protect those you care about."

Dumbledore had an unreadable expression on his face, but Lily got the impression that it wasn't Lily's situation that the wise old man was referring to.

…

James was almost asleep on the chair in the common room when Lily came back in.

He jumped up at the sound of the porthole closing and narrowed his eyes at the bright lights.

"Li- Evans?" He asked, "Are you alright."

Lily gave a shy sort of smile, "Of course. I'm fine."

James scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, erm.. How did the meeting with Dumbledore go?"

Lily gave him a curious look, obviously he had found her note.

She gulped, "Oh… it was.. yeah.. he just wanted to talk about head stuff.."

James looked doubtful "But why wasn't I summoned then?"

"Eh? Oh well you know it was about.. the .. girls bathroom.. Erm.. Moaning Murtle flooded her bathroom again and um.. I was sent to talk to her.. you know.. find out what was bothering her.." She trailed off, not the most convincing of liars.

James still looked suspicious but let it go. "Well alright then. Have you eaten?"

Just then Lily's stomach gave an unceremonious rumble.

James gave a laugh, "Well that answers that one then."

She patted her stomach wistfully, "Well yeah.. but dinner finished," She checked her watch, "over an hour ago."

James shook his head in response, "Oh Lily.. So innocent.."

She was about to call him up on using her name when she caught his expression.

"What?" she said, irritability mixing with her hunger.

"Come along young grasshopper, I have much to teach you." James said as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the common room.

…..

Lily knew it was the hunger that prevented her from pulling away from his grasp. She had expected his arm to be rough against hers. But James was surprisingly gentle. She felt a shot of heat shoot up her arm when he had grabbed her so suddenly. When they got outside into the corridor James let go of her arm and Lily felt suddenly cold.

"Potter, where are we going? It's almost past curfew?" She asked, although she was mildly curious at what the marauder had in store.

James rolled his eyes, "Come on Evans! Live a little! We won't get caught, I promise."

He held her gaze when he said it, and Lily had never felt like she trusted anyone else's words more. She shook her head once and the thought evaporated. Weird, she thought.

They had walked down two flights of stairs before James guided her off onto a corridor she didn't recognise. They walked down by, what she soon realised was the Arithmancy classrooms, before James came to an abrupt stop beside an old oil painting of a fruit bowl.

Lily was about to ask what they were doing beside an old painting when he reached out a hand and tickled the pear.

Lily nearly laughed out loud at his odd behaviour when the pear giggled (?), and a brass door handle appeared out of the picture.

James smirked at her astonished expression, turned the handle, and gentle pushed her inside.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, a note of excitement in her voice.

James smiled as her wide green eyes took in their surrounding.

"The Kitchens, of course."

…

A/N: Done!

Love Always,

H

x


	13. Chapter 13 - Liquid Luck

A/N: Shout out to everyone who's reviewed and followed the story thus far. You guys keep me going!

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.

Note: I've decided to change the format of the story a little. If you see _italics _anywhere, it's usually going to be someone's thoughts. For the simple reason that I can't be bothered writing so-and-so thought such-and-such. Okay? Okay.

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love**

**Chapter 13 – Liquid Luck **

Lily looked around her, her mouth hanging open in a comical O.

"But?" she asked, confused, "Students aren't allowed in here. Are they?"

James just shrugged. "Since when have you known me to not do something because it wasn't allowed? And besides, I reckon if you can find the kitchens, then you should be entitled to use it. They don't even mind."

"They?" she questioned, but before James could answer, "They" came over to them both.

The houses elves surrounded them both, bowing and curtsying and asking them what they wanted.

Lily was a little startled by the attention, but James seemed unfazed.

_When did he ever seem fazed by anything?_

"Pokey, Bumble it's nice to see you," James said warmly to two house elves that were closest to them.

"Master Potter." Was the squeaky reply of the smaller of the two, stood wrapped in a worn woollen cloth.

"Please Bumble, its James."

The tiny elf nodded, "What would you like us to make you?"

James pondered this for a minute before he said, "Pancakes, with chocolate sauce and ice-cream please. Lily?"

Lily looked at him, startled, she had been so caught up with the tiny creatures, "Oh no I couldn't possibly..."

James gave her a wayward look but it was the elf Pokey who replied, "Please Ms, we would be much delighted to make you something."

"Oh, well... I'll have pancakes as well then. Thank you."

The elves bowed at them both and turned away to move down further into the room.

Lily only now looked around her and saw that they were in an enormous kitchen. There were rows upon rows of cutlery and pots and pans, stacks of fruits and vegetables and an assortment of plants and herbs on all the shelves.

Lily noticed that there were four long tables, much like the ones in the great hall, although these were lower down, and smaller, obviously meant for the elves themselves.

It was then that Lily realised they were not the only ones who had decided to pop down for a midnight snack.

"Lilykins! Prongsie!"

James and Lily laughed as they joined Sirius, Peter and Remus at the table nearest them.

"Pads!" James replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know I can't go a few days without Pokey's famous fudge sundae! And these two," He pointed a chocolate covered finger at the other marauders, "Were feeling peckish also. On a first date are we?" He chuckled, giving Lily a type of salute as he dove into the mountain of ice-cream stacked on his plate.

Lily snorted, "Hardly." She shoved Sirius further up the bench and took a seat.

"Lily," Remus nodded at her in greeting, "How did he rope you into coming down here?"

"Well actually I had missed dinner so I was pretty hungry. But I didn't even know this place existed before today." She looked around her, marvelling at the gigantic room.

"Spilling all our secrets then are you?" Sirius asked James, a hint of humour in his voice.

At that moment, Remus, who had been sipping some pumpkin juice, coughed and spluttered, spraying pumpkin juice all over the table. Peter began hitting him on the back dumbly.

Remus straightened up, his eyes watering.

James gave him a wary glance, "No of course I haven't... She was just hungry..."

"Kidding!" Sirius announced and he too gave Remus a glance.

Lily thought they were acting suspiciously but she had long since learned not to question it. If the marauders wanted her to know their secrets, they would tell her, and she respected their privacy.

They spent well over an hour in the Kitchens, with Sirius telling hilarious stories from their first year, when James and he had taken a bet on who could befriend the giant squid in the black lake.

"Long story short," Sirius said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a faded suction mark on the other side of his elbow, "That's how I got this one."

Lily laughed as they made their way back up towards the Seventh floor. They left the rest of the marauders at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower and Lily and James made their way back to their own quarters.

They were about to turn the corner away from the Fat Lady when they heard Sirius' voice echo across the corridor,

"Remember to use protection!"

James spluttered and quickened his pace to the portrait. Lily slowed to avoid James noticing the beat-red colour of her face.

They got back into the common room and James moved over to his study desk.

Lily watched him and then eventually asked him what he was doing.

"Potions," he answered, "That bloody essay is taking me forever."

Lily sighed and pulled the chair from her own desk beside his.

"What are you doing?" James asked a trace of hope in his voice.

"Helping you, you dolt." Lily replied, hitting him lightly with her quill as she sat down.

"Alright so," She said, and James couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was tired, as she so clearly was, when her hair was falling out of its ponytail, wispy curls framing her face.

"Felix Felicis."

Lily pulled her potions book from her bag and handed it to him, "Read." She said, pointing at a particular page.

James cleared his throat; it had gone suddenly dry, probably due to the fact that her hand had brushed his when she had reached for the book.

"Felix Felicis, also called Liquid Luck, is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful."

He looked at Lily and she urged him to continue.

As he read Lily noticed his reading voice was smooth and deep, and she felt like she could listen to the rhythm of it all day.

"It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed."

He finished reading, and Lily was almost asleep at his side. He nudged her awake,

"You can go to bed if you want, you don't have to help."

She blinked at him, dazed, "No it's fine. So now what you have to do is make a list of the pro's and con's of using the potion, things like side affects and misuse and benefits and expense."

James nodded, "Alright then."

Lily sank back into her chair, "I'll have a read over it once you're done."

James began working quietly on the essay, Lily remained beside him, he couldn't tell if she was reading or if she was watching him, either way he felt inexplicably comfortable in her presence.

It took him nearly an hour but he eventually finished. He was about to call to Lily to read it when he noticed she was in fact asleep on her chair. Her head slightly bent towards him, almost touching his shoulder, her hair spayed out around her.

"Lily," he said, moving her gently, "Come on love wake up."

Lily murmured something and leaned in towards his shoulder.

James almost gasped out in shock. Here she was, in her sleep, resting her head on his shoulder. If she KNEW what it was doing to him... If she knew what she was doing...

After a few more futile attempts at waking her, James gave up.

He scooped her up gently in his arms, she only protested for a moment, and then she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and began to breathe softly.

James shivered involuntarily as goose bumps appeared where she had breathed on him. He gently moved her towards the stairs and began to climb, holding her steadily and carefully, bridal style, in his arms.

He pushed open the door of her room to find it, not as neat as he had anticipated, but comfortably messy. He was about to place her on the bed when he noticed something small and orange on the covers...

"Huh, Traitor" he whispered as he pushed Socks over so he could make room for Lily.

He placed her gently down, unsure of what to do with her. He removed her shoes, and thought it would be safest to leave her in her school clothes.

He realised she would probably be angry with him for bringing her up here in the morning, but he imagined she might hex him into oblivion if she found he had changed her clothes... Besides, he thought he wouldn't be able to handle changing her clothes...

James brushed some of her hair off her face and pulled the covers up around her.

He sighed as he gently stroked her face. He bent down and kissed her softly on the check. He noticed she seemed to smile a little as she slept and his heart leapt.

James picked up Socks, where she had curled up at Lily's feet, and quietly moved back towards the door, he couldn't be sure but he thought he had seen Lily move a fraction as he did so.

"Goodnight Lily," He said, smiling at her beautiful sleeping form before he closed the door behind him.

A/N; I love this one... Working on another atm and that should probably be finished later today so stay tuned!

Please Review!

Much Love,

H

x


	14. Chapter 14 - Awkward Encounters

**Flora and Fauna Fall in Love**

**Chapter 14 – Awkward Encounters**

Disclaimer: Do I need one? I think we all know by now I'm not J.K Rowling…

…

Lily awoke with a slight pain in her stomach. She groaned and rolled over, light streaming into her bedroom.

She blinked a few times before she realised what the pain in her stomach was. The button of her school skirt was digging into her flesh.

She was puzzled for a moment as to why she was still wearing the clothes from the night before when finally comprehension dawned.

She had fallen asleep as James was writing his essay. She remembered resting her eyes for a few moments as he read… His voice had been so calming, so soothing, she had felt herself drift…

_Well that explains that, but how did I get up to my room?_

Eventually Lily came up with the only reasonable explanation. James had carried her up here and had left her in her school robes. She felt her face heat up. She didn't know if it was from shock of falling asleep on his shoulder, or from the fact that he had carried her up to her room as she slept in his arms…

…..

That day Lily did her best to avoid speaking with James. She was mortified that she had fallen asleep, and she didn't know what to say to thank him for carrying her to bed. So the logical solution was, in her eyes, to avoid him at all costs.

This meant strategically timing her movements so that she could be the last in and first out of every classroom to avoid talking to him at all.

This plan had been working well enough until lunch.

Lily and the other Gryffindor girls had decided because of the warm September day that was in it, to eat outside on the grass beside the lake.

Alice and Marlene were playing a game of Wizards Chess; while Hestia stretched her long tanned bare legs, in the hopes of making her skin even darker. Lily was leaning against a tree, her thoughts totally consumed by the book she was reading.

So consumed in fact, that she didn't notice the arrival of the Gryffindor boys until it was far too late to make a quick escape.

"Evans?" James asked her, what sounded like fear in his voice.

Lily sighed and looked up at him, she raised her hands above her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight.

"Potter?" she said sounding exasperated.

James plopped down beside her as Sirius, Frank and Remus both joined the other girls.

"You're not avoiding me are you?" he asked, brutally frank as always.

Her cheeks tinted slightly red, she answered, "No, why would I be?"

James gave her a look. He clearly hadn't mentioned it to his friends that he had quite literally carried her to bed the previous night.

_Weird, I would have thought he would have told Sirius the first chance he could…_

He cleared his throat, "Well, it's a good thing you're not ignoring me then."

Lily gave him a questioning look.

"Because we have a prefects meeting to run later this evening."

Lily mentally cursed herself for forgetting.

"Oh yeah I know, but erm… what time was that at again?"

James snickered at her, "Six, I've got the pitch booked for practice for eight."

Lily vaguely remembered a conversation they had a few days previously when they had arranged the times for the patrol schedules. They had stayed and studied together by the fire that night too…

"Yes, right I'll be there then."

James was about to get up and rejoin Sirius and Remus, who were about to head back up to the castle when Lily called him back.

"Yeah?" he said, and Lily noticed how his black hair shone in the light to make it look more like a chocolaty brown..

"uhh.." she lost her train of thought, " Oh, where is it that we're having the meeting again? Not that I forgot of course."

"Of course," James gave her a lopsided grin, "the old Charms classroom on the third floor, past the Library. I trust you can find your way there or shall I draw you a map?"

She gave him a wiry glare, "funny."

….

All things considered the prefects meeting had gone reasonably well. Everyone was happy enough with the patrol schedule and so far there had been few incidents that were noteworthy among the students.

After James had told Lily he was off to the Quidditch pitch for practice she had decided to go to the library for an hour or two, there were some books she wanted to get out for some light reading.

Lily spent roughly two hours searching and reading some new material, she was about ready to leave the library when she overheard two people talking in shushed whispers the next aisle over from where she sat. She gathered her things together, not bothered to scold the students for talking, after all Madame Pince, the new librarian was sure to go mental if they got to loud anyway.

She had just hoisted her bag onto her back and was about to leave when something that one of the students the next aisle over said caught her attention.

"I told you before Snape! It's not a big deal. He just needs you to prove your loyalty." A cool voice said.

Chills went down Lily's spine, that voice was Mulciber's, the Slytherin Captain, she was sure of it.

She was also sure she knew of whom this "he" that they were referring.

She cautiously made her way over to the bookshelf. If anyone passed her, they would assume she was looking intently at the books, deciphering the names in the dim lighting, rather than actually trying to visualise the conversation going on behind the bookshelf.

"I understand, but surely this is unlike the tasks that the rest of you were set?" Lily's heart nearly escaped from her chest when she recognised the second voice as Severus.

"Be that as it may," Lily had to strain to hear, but she was sure it was Avery that was speaking now, "This is your task. Besides, the Dark Lord designed this task for you because he is aware of your keen talents in Potion mastery."

Lily gulped. He was in much deeper than she had hoped. What was this? They wanted him to brew some potion? As a sort of initiation? Lily felt physically sick. Whatever they wanted him to brew, she was sure it wouldn't be any sort of cheering charm.

Lily carefully tried to lower her bag onto the ground beside her, so she could move some books out of the way to get a look at who else was involved.

She had forgotten in her haste to listen in on the conversation, to clasp her bag shut.

"Shit," she muttered as one of her books slipped out of the bag and clattered to the floor with a harsh thump.

She heard some movement from the other side of the bookshelf, and Mulciber whispering, "It's not safe to speak of this here, we shall meet at another time in a safer location. Snape, you have until then to decide your fate."

Lily scrambled to pick up her books and shove them back in her bag. She backed away from the bookshelf, trying to make it look as if she hadn't been there. She hated the way Mulciber said the word fate. It was laced with some hidden meaning, and although Lily had very little contact with many of the Slytherin she thought she understood.

Severus fate was simple. He brewed the potion, and joined the Death Eaters, or he refused and faced the consequences. Voldemort was cruel and relentless and she doubted he had ever forgiven anyone who had refused him anything. And even Lily knew what would happen if Severus did.

They would kill him.

…..

"Ms Evans, thank you for informing me of the situation." Dumbledore said his voice grave and contemplative. "This is far worse than I had imagined."

Lily nodded, she was still in shock. All she wanted was to help Severus, but she feared it might already be too late.

"Ms Evans, I understand you are in distress over the situation and I know if you could do anything to help you would. However, I fear that this information may do you more harm than it will good."

Lily was confused; she didn't understand what point he was getting at.

"Therefore Ms Evans I will provide you with two options. You can give me the memory of what you have just witnessed, and I will keep it safe for you until such a time that you may need it back. You can forget all you heard. When such a time comes that I may need you to understand the circumstances of the conversation again I shall replay you your memory. I fear, with sensitive information like this, it would protect you more if you do not know the details. This I feel is the better choice for you but as I said, the choice is yours."

Lily thought it over for a moment, "What is the second option Professor?"

"You keep the memory. You replay it over and over in your mind, unable to help, unable to change any of it. In a year like this one Ms Evans, you need your focus, and something like this will do little to help you in your studies."

Lily nodded absently. "Very well Professor, I'll give you the memory. But just.. Please try and find a way to help him. I know you said it would be safe for me to not know.. I get that knowing what I know could put a target on my back.. But I.. Promise me you will do all you can to help him.. And if a time comes when it may benefit him in any way by me knowing the truth.. Then I want you to give me your word that you will give me my memory back, even if it puts me in danger."

Her words came out strong and unwavering, although inside she felt like collapsing in a heap and crying her eyes out. She wanted to help him… But she knew Dumbledore was right.. What good would it do for her to know what he was doing when it would be dangerous for them both if she tried to intervene? A mudblood saving a pureblood? If Voldemort found out he would surely torture her… Realise their past… Severus would be punished even more severely by association.

"I swear Ms Evans, when the time comes, you will know everything, I promise."

Lily nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "Please, just get it over with."

….

Lily woke up in the library. She had her head buried in her potions book. She checked her watch, it was almost curfew. She stared in puzzlement at the time. She must have been asleep for ages…

Lily walked back down the third floor at speed. Even though she had just woken up from a long nap, she felt positively exhausted, and she couldn't wait to get to sleep.

She rounded the corner into the short tapestry corridor and was about to walk on when something, or rather someone caught her attention.

"Ohhhh LILLYYYYYY EVVVVAAANS! THE HEAD GIRL!" came the cackling voice of the school poltergeist Peeves.

Lily groaned, not only was she extremely creeped out by the ghost, he was also blocking her route back to her common room.

"Peeves, could you move please." She tried to say in her most Head Girlish voice.

Peeves only cackled, "Not until you solve the riddle!"

Lily sighed, "Fine, what's the riddle."

Peeves twirled about in mid-air and Lily noticed he had several ink pots in his hands.

"What do you call someone who is obsessed with fiery tempers, flame-like colours and forest like reflection?"

Lily had no idea, "A nutter?" She guessed.

Peeves cackled insanely and twirled in the air once more. "WRONG ANSWER!" He bellowed and his high pitched laughter echoed of the walls.

Lily was about to ask what the answer was when Peeves chucked the ink pots at her.

Lily was shocked for a fraction of a second as the thick, lumpy ink trickled down her hair onto her face.

"PEEVES!" She shrieked, but it was already too late.

Peeves had zoomed off through the walls, leaving his echoing laughter, and an ink-stained red-head in his wake.

…..

Sirius and James were exhausted, they had just finished the first gruelling Quidditch practice of the season. Granted they had new players, so they couldn't really expect much..

But the day that had been so nice earlier on suddenly turned torrential, and they were caught half-way through the session in a massive downpour. James and Sirius were both sopping as they trudged up through the castle, brooms in land, leaving behind a muddy trail that would surely have Filch in a horrendous state when he found it.

James sighed as they reached the 7th floor. Sirius asked did he want to meet up in the common room in a bit with the other marauders, but James declined. He was much too tired to do much more than flop into bed. They said their goodbyes and James journeyed on to his own common room.

…..

Lily was in the shower cursing Peeves as she rinsed the black gloop from her hair.

She had been in the shower for nearly a half hour and the ink was only just starting to wash out. Lily reached up for more shampoo, or whatever stuff was in the shower and began lathering it into her hair.

It took her a moment to get the smell but when she did she found that whatever she had used was definitely not her products. She reached up for the bottle to see what name was on it.

Musk something or other. _Potter._

Lily sighed and put her head back into the stream of water. She had forgotten the Musk shower gel was still in her hair until she looked upwards and some of the suds found their way into her eyes.

"Argghhhh!" she mumbled, spitting out soapy water as she did. She began coughing and spluttering and she couldn't see anything. She tried to wash out the suds by scrubbing at her eyelids, to no avail. Giving up and deciding to just perform a spell to clear her eyes Lily stepped out of the shower and went to grab a towel.

She kept her eyes screwed shut, afraid by opening them would cause them to sting again and began feeling around for her wand. She misplaced her footing and with a yell, slipped on the bath mat and went crashing to the floor.

Lily harrumphed and pulled the towel up as she scrambled back to her feet. She swore loudly when she realised her wand was still in her cloak pocket in her room.

She tried to open her eyes, but shut them again quickly when the stinging persisted.

"Bloody Potter!" she muttered as she began searching for the doorway to her room.

She just found the handle and began to push down to open the door up.

….

James got to the top of the stairs and sighed, there was no sigh of Lily anywhere, James figured as it was well after curfew, she was probably asleep.

He walked into his room slowly, his damp clothes weighing him down. He shook out his hair and dropped his broom beside his bed.

He took off his glasses and left them on the bedside table.

He then started to remove his clothes. He pulled of his damp Quidditch gear and his undershirt. He removed his socks and pants and grabbed the towel nearest him, and in his boxers only, made his way, half-blindly towards the door of the bathroom.

James reached the door and had his hand on the handle to open it when it was suddenly pushed from the other side.

…

Lily yelled as the door was opened as she pushed it and she, forever gracefully, toppled into the room and straight into the solid, warm figure that had been on the other side.

James and Lily collided forcefully and both yelling out in surprise, went toppling down on top of one another. James put his arms out instinctively and wrapped them around Lily's waist as they both landed on the floor.

…

There was a moment of pure silence and racing heartbeats as they both came to terms with what had just happened.

James recovered first, and still half-blindly asked, "Lily? What on earth?" He looked up at the red haze on top of him, a crooked grin on his face.

Lily realised who was under her and tried to detangle herself from his grip. She noticed that he was comfortably warm and a little damp? And her face began to heat up. She once again tried to open her eyes and was assaulted by the stinging sensation.

"Urghh.. POTTER? MERLINS PANTS!" She shrieked, trying to scramble to her feet. She was the most red she had ever been, from the tip of her hair to her toes.

She tried to ignore the thumping in her chest as she felt the muscles on his chest tighten as she slid her hand down it to regain her balance. She pushed off him and, barely remembering that she was in only a towel, eventually got to her feet.

"I.." was all James could say.. He was still on the ground, staring blindly up at her.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" She bellowed, still blind and unable to really see where she was.

"Evans? You're in my room you idiot!" James nearly laughed at the strangeness of the situation, "Can't you see that?"

"No I bloody well can't! Your stupid shower gel has me half-blind! I can't even open my eyes!" She snarled at him.

James slowly got to his feet, squinting at her. "Well that makes two of us.."

"What? Where are your glasses?" She asked, impatiently.

"Well I took them off as I was about to go for a shower, that is, before I was practically molested in the doorway." James laughed, making his way to his bed and hastily pushing his glasses onto his face.

He finally saw Lily clearly. She was rapped in only a towel, her hair was knotted and dripping all over the place, she was scarlet red, obviously embarrassed with the situation. James cleared his throat. "Nice clothes you've on Evans." his voice coming out husky and deep.

Lily immediately went a darker shade of red. "Shut up you idiot and help clear my eyes!" She wrapped the towel tighter around herself self-consciously.

James sighed as he picked up his wand. He took a second to take a mental picture of how adorably flustered she looked before he waved it and whispered the incantation.

Lily opened her eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Her eyes were still a little sore, and no doubt red and puffy, but they were definitely better.

She sighed in relief, "Thanks." She muttered, hoping from foot to foot.

She looked over at James, he was almost naked.

His hair was slightly damp and curling at the ends. His arms looked even more defined than usual, and his chest was so perfectly sculpted, he would have fit in modelling on a beach for Witch Weekly. But Lily was drawn to his eyes, they were so brown but they had flecks of gold in them which made them appear lighter. Right now his eyes were very dark, they showed surprise and something else..  
Something Lily couldn't quite make out… She didn't even know how long she had stared into his eyes. He stared back.

_Sweet Merlin he's gorgeous…_

_Wait. What?_

Lily snapped out of it. James began to clear his throat awkwardly.

She looked anywhere but at his chest.. He did pretty much the same thing..

There was such tension in the air Lily felt like the room was almost air-tight.

"Umm.. Your welcome.. I.. Um.. Yeah.." James mumbled.. Scratching at the back of his head adorably.

Lily bit her lip, she had no idea what to say. "I.. yeah.. well.. I'll just let you get on with your shower then yeah?" She laughed awkwardly, still averting his gaze.

Lily didn't know how long they had spent just staring into each others eyes. It was so strange.. She had never felt the electricity go through her like it had when he looked at her like that.. Did she like it? Did she like him?

_NO._

"Yeah sure.." James responded laughing too, and Lily took a minute to realise he had answered something she had said.

"Right.. Yeah.. I'm leaving.. Ok.. Bye.." She mumbled awkwardly and shuffled barefoot back out of the room and through the bathroom.

"Yeah.. Bye.."

Lily looked back at him as she got to her doorway, "Oh and Potter?" she said.

James looked at her, her emerald eyes were wide and gleaming with something he couldn't recognise. "Yeah?"

"Lock your bloody door." She sighed.

James snorted as Lily turned back to her room.

James followed into the bathroom at a distance and after he heard the door of her room close he let out a long breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

_What the bloody hell was that?_

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

….

On the other side of the door Lily had sunk down and was now sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

_What the bloody hell was that?_

The flaming red in her cheeks that matched the flaming red of her hair still hadn't subsided.

…

A/N: LOVE THIS ONE!

Hahahaha all the tension.. So awkward.. I love it!

Review my darlings!

Love always,

H

x


End file.
